The Kingdom of My Heart
by keelykelly
Summary: When disaster strikes Paris, Corinne's going to have to depend on the strength of her friends to carry her through.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was dark and gloomy and rain was pouring from the sky. It was eleven forty-five in the morning and almost looked like it was nine at night.

The day had been warm when the four Musketeers had set out at six-thirty. But at nine o' clock, the dark clouds had covered the sun and sent sheets of freezing rain down on them.

The four girls, different as night and day, but the most reliable and successful musketeers in France.

Corinne, a white blond with shiny blue eyes and a spirit and determination that didn't back down easy.

Renee, A dark, brown haired brown eyed who's first love was split between musketeering and music.

Viveca, A chocolate brown haired brown eyed fashionista.

And Aramina, a red haired, green eyed girl who's life was filled with thoughts of Romance, poetry and ballet.

Corinne pushed a sopping strand of hair from her face, only to have the rain push it right back down her forehead. She would have left on her musketeer hat, but it was soaked and heavy.

"Oi." Viveca groaned "My hair is going to be a matted mess!" she poked a limp, chocolate brown curl that was on top of her head "Can't we go back now?"

Corinne shook her head "No. Treville says that through rain, snow and sleet you stay on patrol…"

"Unless you see lightning." Renee finished with her.

The girls laughed, then Renee turned her attention to the unusually quiet, Aramina.

"What's up, Aramina?" Renee asked "It's just water. We're not going to melt."

"And besides." Viveca added "I thought you loved rain!"

Aramina looked at them solemnly "The day started out beautiful, then it suddenly turned dark and gloomy." She looked around warily "It means something bad has happened."

Corinne chuckled silently "Yeah. Viveca's hair got messed up and our hats look more like a beret than a musketeer hat." She held up the blue limp form "The feather is not happy."

That sent them all into another round of laughter just as a large streak of lightning split the sky.

"There's the lightning!" Viveca screeched "Time to head back!"

"Come on, Girls." Corinne said, turning her horse back towards the castle "Let's go."

Thirty minutes passed, and they still hadn't reached the castle. The sky had grown so dark, you would never have guessed it was noon.

Lightning streaked the sky every few seconds and the thunder rumbled through the air.

The horses that the girls were riding kept jumping and shying away from the massive streaks of light.

"It's okay, Wind Dancer." Corinne soothed, rubbing her white mare's neck "We're almost there."

"This is a bad storm!" Renee shouted over the wind.

"Then something really bad must have happened!" Aramina answered.

Renee rolled her eyes and sent Corinne a 'Really?' look.

Then there was a bright flash of lightning that momentarily blinded them. Then the sound of cracking wood echoed around them.

The girls looked around frantically, trying to see through pouring rain.

Corinne rode Wind Dancer forward a little a glanced around. Just then, a large shadow appeared right in front of her and a large oak tree slammed to the ground.

Wind Dancer neighed frantically and rose up on her hind legs so fast, it sent Corinne crashing to the ground.

"Corinne!" Renee called, trying to calm her own horse down "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Corinne answered, getting back to her feet. She slowly approached her panicked horse "Hey girl, calm down."

The horse snorted, but finally stood still.

"That's my girl." Corinne said softly, rubbing the horse's muzzle "We'll be home soon." She then mounted back up "Come on. The castle can't be too far away."

So, they rode around the tree, and what seemed like a lifetime later, the horses stepped into the shelter of the stables.

Corinne slid off of Wind Dancer's back and leaned against her stall door "That has to be the hardest mission ever." She teased slightly.

"Yeah." Renee nodded, pushing her hair out of her face "Who knew rain could be more challenging than an army with swords?"

Viveca pulled a mirror out of her horse's saddle bag, then looked into it. After a few seconds, she glanced up a Corinne, then back to the mirror.

"What?" Corinne asked, pulling the saddle off her horse.

Viveca snickered "We look bad. You look worse."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "I can imagine."

"We're only covered in water." Viveca continued "You. Water, mud, dirt, leaves, and even a couple of sticks."

Corinne shook her head and smiled "Hey. At least I'm still alive." She looked around "Where is Serge?"

Serge is the stable hand.

"I don't know." Aramina said, grabbing a brush that was hanging on the wall.

As the girls began to get their horses comfortable, the storm got worse and the rain pounded louder and louder. It got so loud, that it did you no good to talk. No one could hear you!

The girls had just put their horses in the stalls when Serge came running in.

"Girls!" He shouted when he saw them "We've been waiting for you!"

"Sorry!" Corinne answered "We got a little delayed by falling trees!"

Serge nodded "We need you in the castle immediately! Something terrible has happened!"

All eyes turned to Aramina who was nodded slowly "I thought so."

"Then what is it?" Renee snorted.

Aramina glared at her "I'm not psychic!"

"What's happened?" Corinne asked.

Serge just looked down at the ground "Treville wants to tell you." When he looked up, he looked straight at Corinne "He thinks it might be better this way."

Corinne glanced back at her friends _"Why is he looking at me like that?"_

"Come on." Renee said "Let's go see what's wrong."

The girls stepped to the entrance of the stables and looked at the pouring rain.

"Well." Corinne said "We can't look much worse."

Viveca snorted "Let's just get it over with."

The girls laughed, then made a run for the castle.

By time they got in the door, all of them had mud on one part of their dress or another from slipping.

Aramina had slid down the stairs, but luckily, nothing was torn or broken.

They pushed through the door laughing, water pouring off of them.

"That was cold!" Viveca gasped "Really cold!"

Corinne shook her head, sending a spray of water flying everywhere.

"Hey!" The other three shrieked.

Corinne laughed "Sorry."

"Girls." An elderly lady, Madame Helene, said stepping around the corner "They're waiting for you in the throne room."

"Sorry about the water." Aramina smiled sheepishly "We'll mop it up as soon as we're done."

"Don't worry about it." Madame Helene looked over at Corinne "I can take care of it. You may not be up to cleaning when it's over."

Corinne's eyebrows rose in confusion. Once again, the person had looked straight at her. Why?

The four girls headed down the hall. As they walked, Corinne undid the already limp bun that was sagging at the nap of her neck and began to pull the leaves and twigs out of it.

On their way, they passed a few musketeers. They nodded to the girls, but wouldn't make eye contact. Then they'd send Corinne a sympathetic look, shake their heads, then turn their gaze to the ground.

"_Something has to be really wrong." _Corinne thought, her heart starting to pound in her chest as her feet started moving faster _"It must be mom." _then she broke into a run, leaving her friends staring after her.

She pushed into the throne room and immediately ran to the captain "Is my mother alright?"

Treville looked at her shocked, then smiled weakly "Yes, Corinne. Your mother is fine."

Corinne sighed with relief "Then what's wrong?"

Treville waited till the other three girls showed up before he spoke. He motioned Count Draco Sournois over to him.

The Count was tall with slicked back black hair and almost black eyes that really stood out against his pale skin.

When no one was around, Renee would tease and call him a vampire. Corinne had to admit, he looked like one.

"Count Sournois had a meeting with King Louis this morning at seven-o-clock." Treville said slowly.

That's when Corinne realized that Louis was not sitting on his throne. Nor was he anywhere in the room. A dread formed in the pit of her stomach, making breathing a challenge. Surely not.

Treville turned his hat in his hands "At seven fifteen, he went up to see if the King was in his room and found him… Dead."

**(WARNING: This story and Fit For Royalty have _a lot _ in common. I was writing them at the same time and didn't realize their similarities until a few weeks ago. But, they're also very different, so please read! Oh yeah, and some parts are going to be a little Out-Of-Character for Corinne. But please, bear with me. Thanks!)**


	2. Louis' heir

"He found him… Dead."

A loud clap of thunder rumbled through the castle halls, slightly shaking the building and everyone in it.

Corinne took a step back and grabbed Renee's arm. She was sure if her friend hadn't been there, she would have landed on the floor. Her grip on Renee's arm tightened as she tried to steady herself. But it felt as if someone had reached an icy hand into her heart and yanked it out.

"Are you sure?" Viveca asked.

Count Sournois nodded "I found him. He was dead, had been for a few hours. He had a…"

"Don't tell us!" Aramina interrupted quickly "We don't want to know how you found him."

"He had no family." Treville said "We have to find a new ruler. Unless he wrote a will."

"Which is impossible!" Count Sournois exclaimed "He was young and healthy! He wouldn't have written a will!"

"King Louis was no fool He knew the risk of being king." Treville said "And his life has been threatened many times." He nodded towards the girls "He would have been gone a long time ago if it wasn't for them."

"But the King had no family." Viveca said "Who would he put in a will?"

Treville shrugged "Some of the men are looking in his office and bedroom."

After several minutes, the men came back empty handed.

"See." Count Sournois said "No will."

Treville nodded slowly "I guess we're going to have to find someone else…"

"Wait." Corinne said suddenly, her voice finally coming back to her "There's one more place to look."

"Where?" Treville asked.

Corinne pointed to the throne "The seat lifts and there's a secret compartment that can be triggered by pushing the left arm rest up and twisting it to the right."

Treville walked over to the throne and followed Corinne's instructions. When the secret compartment popped open, a large white envelope was seen inside.

Treville looked back at Corinne "How did you know?"

Corinne shook her head, her hands still gripping Renee's arm "He told me." She whispered.

Treville took the envelope from the throne and looked at it. He then nodded "It's his will."

Count Sournois rolled his eyes "Well, do read it."

Treville broke the seal, then opened the envelope and pulled out several pieces of paper and another envelope. The captain glanced at the other envelope curiously, but turned his attention to the loose papers. As he read, his eyes grew bigger and his mouth went slightly slack. The color seemed to leave his face as he continued reading.

"I knew it!" Count Sournois exclaimed "He had no heir!"

Treville lowered the papers "No. He did leave the kingdom to someone." He shook his head "Uncanny."

"What?" Renee asked "Who?"

Treville took a deep breath "He left everything, the kingdom, his money, everything he ever owned to…" he looked around, his gaze landing on the blond "Corinne."

"What!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Count Sournois shouted "That girl doesn't know the first thing about running a kingdom!"

"Um… guys." Renee said slowly.

"But it's what the king wrote!" Treville argued "These are his wishes and they must be honored."

"Guys."

"But he was listening to the voice of a crush." Sournois spat "Not the voice of the kingdom!"

"Guys!"

"Corinne is spirited, courageous, independent and determined." Treville answered calmly "And Louis knew that."

"But she doesn't know the first thing about running a kingdom!"

"HELLO!" Renee shouted "GUYS!"

"What?!" Treville and Sournois exclaimed in unison.

Renee pointed to the floor "We have a problem."

Corinne was laying at her feet unconscious.

"Did she… pass out?" Viveca asked slowly.

Renee nodded "Yeah."

Count Sournois snorted "That's exactly why she can't run the kingdom! On top of her not knowing how, she's too weak!"

"Hey!" Renee snapped "Corinne is _not _weak! She's one of the strongest people you'll ever meet in your life!" she got right into the Count's face "But she just had two major shocks that will change her life! I probably would have landed on the floor too!"

Count Sournois glared "I can probably guarantee that she didn't 'pass out' when she heard her father was dead."

Renee clenched her hands into fists, trying to keep her temper at bay, but this guy was really pushing it "There's a vast difference between her father and Louis to her. Her father was a part of her heart. Louis, he had her heart. Her heart _belonged_ to him, and when she heard that he was dead, her heart died too."

Everything fell deathly silent as Renee faced the Count. Her eyes shot fire that made the Count want to cower.

"That was beautiful." Aramina whispered.

Viveca shook her head "She's right, Count Sournois. Corinne is a lot stronger than a lot of people I know. Even you."

Treville bent down and picked the girl up off the floor "Come on. Let's move to the library." He dismissed the other musketeers, then carried Corinne from the room, down the hall, into the library and laid her on a couch.

Count Sournois and the girls followed.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Aramina asked quietly.

Viveca nodded "Yes. But she won't be herself for a while."

A quiet groan came from Corinne and she tossed slightly.

"I cannot sit to the side and watch this farm girl take over!" Count Sournois exclaimed "She doesn't know the first thing about running a kingdom!"

"We heard you the first time." Viveca groaned.

"And the second." Aramina giggled.

"We will just have to wait till she wakes up." Treville said.

But Sournois wouldn't hear of it. So he started the argument all over again.

While they were arguing, Corinne was dreaming...

"_**Hello!" Corinne called.**_

_**She was surrounded by complete and total blackness, except for what seemed like a spotlight on her "Is anyone here?"**_

"_**Corinne." A voice said.**_

_**She squinted trying to see into the dark "Louis?"**_

_**The young brown haired king stepped into the light "Yeah. It's me."**_

_**Corinne ran to him "I thought you were dead!"**_

"_**I am." Louis said, pulling her into a tight hug "That's why I need you to run the kingdom."**_

_**A tear slipped down Corinne's cheek "I can't." she whispered "I'm just a country girl. I wouldn't even know where to start."**_

_**Louis pushed her back gently and swept some hair from her face "You can do it. I believe in you." **_

_**There were some voices calling Corinne's name far in the distance.**_

"_**You need to go now." Louis said, his hand resting on the side of her face right before he started walking away .**_

"_**But Louis!" Corinne said grabbing his hand "I can't!"**_

"_**You have to." Louis said, sending her a reassuring smile, then he winked "Don't let me down." Then he was gone.**_

"_**Louis!" Corinne called "Wait! I can't!"**_

Corinne's eyes flicked open. She looked confused at the library ceiling. How had she gotten here?

"She's awake!" Aramina said, her face suddenly coming into view.

Corinne groaned and rubbed her head "What happened?"

"You passed out." Renee said.

Viveca elbowed her "You had a sudden high level of stress come upon you, and… you passed out."

Corinne sat up as Count Sournois recontinued "That girl cannot be given control! She knows nothing about running a kingdom!"

Treville groaned "But those were the king's orders."

"Orders that I will take." Corinne said.

The room became silent as everyone looked at the musketeer.

Sournois began to stutter with anger "B…but you're just a…"

"I am very well aware of the fact that I am just a Country Girl, thank you very much." Corinne snapped "But one thing I did learn on the farm, was that you don't shirk the duty given to you. And I'm not going to shirk this one."

Sournois frowned "But you don't know the first thing about running a kingdom!"

Corinne looked over at her friends "Why do I get the feeling that that's _not _the first time he's said that?"

"Tenth." Her friends said in unison.

The Count opened his mouth but Corinne silenced him "With all due respect, Sir." She said "King Louis gave me the responsibility and whether I can do it or not, I intend to try." She sounded a lot more confident that she felt. In fact, all she wanted to do was curl up in a corner and cry. But she couldn't. Not yet.

"You know." The count growled, his eyes narrowing till they were tiny slits "I'll bet you wrote that will yourself! You killed the king, then wrote the will so that a little nobody like you could take control of everything!"

Corinne gasped and her hand reared back, but Treville grabbed her wrist "That's highly impossible, Sir." He looked at Corinne "Down, Girl."

"And why is that?" Sournois asked, his arms folded across his chest.

"The will was sealed by the King's Seal." Treville answered as he relaxed his grip on the blond's wrist, and Corinne relaxed her fist and returned her hand to her side "He was the one and only person who knew where it was. He told no one. So Corinne couldn't have written it."

Corinne's hand subconsciously went to her throat to where she had a copy of the king's seal hanging around her neck, hidden behind her dress. Nobody knew. Not even her friends. And she had a feeling, now was not the time to bring it up.

Count Sournois shook his head disgusted "Fine. We will make a compromise " He turned to face Corinne "You must dress like a queen." The Count pointed to her musketeer outfit "That is much too shabby."

Renee grabbed Viveca's arms while Aramina clamped a hand over the brunette's mouth. The last thing they needed was a Viveca Outburst. Even though Count Sournois deserved it.

"You must fix your hair like a queen." The count continued "You must read the Princess's Book of Etiquette and practice it! You must hold your tongue and not let that ridiculous temper I've heard about come out." He started to walk towards the door "You must live the life of a Queen to prove that you are able. Oh. And you _cannot _carry a weapon on you." He stopped halfway out the door "And you only have six months to prove yourself."

"Excuse me!" Renee gasped as she, her friends, and the captain followed the count out the door.

"Six months!?" Aramina exclaimed "That's not even enough time to organize a ballet!"

"Then she'll have to work on it." Count Sournois said, his chin high in the air "Six months is already enough to being the kingdom to ruin! I'm being gracious!"

"But she's never done anything like this!" Viveca said.

"Then she'll have to learn if she wants to keep the kingdom!"

Renee put her hands on her hips "You are impossible!"

"Thank you." The Count mocked "But as I've discovered, so are females who think they can become _real _musketeers." Then he walked away.

"Oh no he did not!" Renee gasped, then Viveca and Aramina grabbed her arms to keep her from going after the count and laying him flat on his back.

"Come on." Aramina said calmly "Corinne needs us right now."

Treville nodded in agreement "Yes. Go to her. I've got to go make arrangements for the funeral and temporary coronation." With a final nod, he left the castle.

The three girls returned to the library to find Corinne sitting in a corner, her knees pulled up to her chest, a pendant connected to a golden chain grasped firmly in her hand.

"Hi." Viveca said quietly, going to her knees in front of her friend "Are you alright?"

Corinne looked up at her "Yes. No! I don't know!" she laid her head down on her knees "How am I supposed to run a kingdom?"

"We'll help in any way that we can." Renee said, patting the blond's shoulder "It's all for one and one for all, remember?"

Corinne lifted her head and smiled "Thanks."

Aramina gave a little curious squeal and pointed to Corinne's hand "What's that?"

Corinne released the pendant, but held onto the chain, allowing it to dangle in midair.

Viveca squinted her eyes as she looked as it "Is that… the king's seal?"

Corinne shook her head "No. It's a copy. Louis gave it to me yesterday, just in case…" her voice trailed off as she recounted the former day's events "He knew he was in danger." She said quietly.

"What?" the others echoed.

Corinne looked down at the seal "Louis. He knew something was up!"

"But why didn't he say anything?" Viveca asked.

"I don't know." Corinne answered "He was too stubborn? He wasn't sure? I don't know. But he definitely knew."

"How do you know?" Renee asked.

Corinne looked at each of her friends "Remember that balloon ride we went on yesterday?"

"Of course." Renee nodded "Y'all were out till almost midnight!?"

"Renee!" Aramina gasped "Be nice!"

"Anyways." Corinne continued "I got there, he helped me in, then he cut it loose from the ground…"

**(Sorry for the long delays. Still no net at house. :( Thank you for your reviews! Laterz!)**


	3. He knew

***Yesterday, 7:00 pm***

Corinne was leaning against the side of the balloon. Her favorite part of the ride was watching everything shrink as they got higher in the air.

Once they had safely passed the trees and were high above the castle, Louis joined her.

"So, what was with the 'after dinner' ride instead of the 'after lunch like usual ride?" Corinne asked.

Louis shrugged "I wanted to see the sunset from the sky. And I thought you might like to see it too."

Corinne nodded "Okay."

It was a perfect day. There was a gentle breeze blowing and an occasional bird flitted across the sky that was now turning to different shades of pink, orange and purple. The sun was starting to sink. The view was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful." Corinne breathed, putting her elbows on the side of the basket.

Louis nodded "It is. I personally like where the yellow and the pink come together."

Corinne chuckled "You mean, the orange?"

"No." Louis laughed "I mean, the prettiest thing you'll ever see is where the pink and the almost… blond, color is."

Corinne blushed slightly "Louis..."

He just laughed again "It's just my personal opinion."

Once the sun was out of sight, and the sky had turned a dark blue, Corinne turned to face the king "Are we going down now?"

"Not yet." Louis answered, "The stars aren't out yet." A few minutes later, he took one of her hands and led her to the center of the balloon basket "Corinne. May I have the honor?" he asked, bowing slightly.

"Louis," Corinne said, not quite able to hide her smile "We're thousands of feet in the air, and the basket isn't quite big enough."

Louis smiled "You didn't notice?"

"What?"

"I enlarged it."

Corinne looked around "Oh. That's what was different."

Louis bowed again "May I?"

"Warning. I never learned anything besides the ceremonial sword dance."

"Oh, that's alright. I'll teach you."

Then the waltz around the balloon began. The sun had now completely set, leaving the full moon to cast it's glow on the world. The stars twinkled overhead as The king and musketeer continued their dance.

Louis had hung some lanterns inside the balloon to cast a little more light.

When they finally stopped, Louis kept hold of one of her hands and reached into his pocket with his other hand "Corinne, I want you to have something." He pulled a golden chain with a large, round golden pendant on it.

Corinne squinted, trying to see the design on it.

It looked like a curtain that had a crown sitting on top of it, and a figure-8 design going around the edges. There were two scepters crossed across the middle. One with a hand on top and the other had a man sitting on a throne. Corners of the 'curtain' were pulled back and appeared to be secured to the two scepters by ribbon that was tied behind them. Then over the middle of the two scepters, was a large circle that had an eagle sitting on a rock, it's wings spread out and it's eyes serious. Around the circle was a sort of leaf and pebble design. Then hanging off the bottom of the circle, was a small crown that had a flower-looking star connected to it.

Corinne looked up at Louis questionably "Isn't that your seal?"

"Actually, this one is a copy." Louis answered "Just in case you need it, if something should happen to me."

Corinne raised a suspicious eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you know." Louis shrugged casually "Just in case some lunatic carries me off to an abandoned shed until you come and rescue me."

Corinne laughed "Is it that bad to be rescued by a girl?"

Louis shook his head as he clasped the chain around her neck, then his hand went to the side of her face "Not by you." Then he slowly began to lean in. When their faces were a mere inch apart, he changed direction and kissed her forehead instead "Keep it safe."

Corinne nodded "I will."

"Good."

It had been hours since they'd left the ground, and the balloon was still showing no sign of sinking. Corinne listened as the town clock struck 11:00

"Louis." She said "Isn't it out of fuel yet?"

"Nope." Louis answered "I brought extra."

Corinne shook her head and smiled "We can't stay up here forever."

Louis chuckled "Don't worry. We're on the last refill."

"Oh."

It wasn't fifteen minutes later, that the balloon began its downward descent.

Corinne felt that familiar sense of loss as the ground came into sight.

"And before you ask." Louis said, the amusement obvious in his voice "I haven't figured out how to land yet."

"Ah." Corinne shook her head "Well. I think I'm used to it by now."

Louis laughed as he went to stand by her "Have we really hit the ground _that_ many times?"

Corinne nodded, her Icy blue eyes sparkling "Way more than that Your Highness."

Louis took her hands "I think it's been worth it though. Wouldn't you?"

Corinne nodded again, staring up into his brown eyes "Yeah."

Suddenly, the balloon hit the ground and sent the two sailing to the ground a bit harder than usual, considering Louis hadn't been steering.

Corinne groaned as she picked herself up off the ground "Okay. Maybe I'm not used to it."

Louis stood up and smiled "I'll send Treville to get it when we get back."

"Isn't that cruel?"

"Nah. It's his job."

Corinne laughed as they began the long walk back to the castle "No. It's his job to protect you. Not fetch your flying equipment."

Louis shrugged "Well, who would you tell to get it?"

Corinne didn't answer, she just kept walking, enjoying the silence of the night. When they reached the apartment that she shared with the girls, they said goodnight, then retired, not knowing that that would be the last time they would ever see each other.

***Present***

"He knew." Corinne said, after relaying the story, although she left out the more romantic parts "And now, Louis is dead and… I have this." She returned the pendant to its hiding place.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Aramina asked excitedly.

"Yeah." Corinne huffed, pushing some hair out of her face "Louis' dead, and I have a copy of his seal. If Count Sournois finds out I've got this, I'm going to be put in the dungeon for the rest of my life!"

Aramina waved her off "Yeah yeah. But guess what it also means."

"What?"

"The king put his seal _on you!_"

Corinne raised an eyebrow "Um… what now?"

"King Louis put his seal on you." Aramina repeated "The king puts his seal on something that belongs to him! And nobody can touch it without his permission!" she covered her heart dramatically "The king claimed you as his own.

Corinne groaned as she stood to her feet, a lump rising in her throat "It doesn't matter _why _he gave me the copy of his seal, Aramina." She said "He's dead now, and none of it matters."

Aramina clamped her mouth shut.

Corinne sighed "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get snipey."

"We know." Viveca smiled encouragingly "We understand."

Corinne ran a hand through her hair "I haven't even started and I already feel like my head's going to explode."

Treville stepped into the room slowly "Can I come in?"

Corinne nodded "What do you need, Captain?"

Treville held up the envelope that had been with the will "It's for you."

"Me?" Corinne stepped forward to take it.

"Yes." The captain answered, handing to her "I didn't read it, but I broke the seal for you."

"Thank you." Corinne slowly unfolded the letter. Louis' oh-so-familiar handwriting stared up at her as she began to read:

_Dear Corinne_

_If you are reading this letter, then something must have happened and made you queen before I could do it the right way._

_I know you wonder why I put you as my heir._

_I trust you. You will do what's right by the people._

_It will be hard, but you can get through it, and I know your friends will be there to help you._

_You've got the strength, courage and determination to make a great Queen, Corinne._

_And you will. Just don't give up, and ignore anything that Count Sournois says._

_I love you, just in case I never got around to telling you. I love you and I always have._

_Just remember, you are now Queen to the people, just as you have always been to me._

_Good luck, stay strong. I have faith in you._

_Forever Yours_

_King Louis._

Corinne folded the letter and blinked away a tear "Thank you, Captain."

Treville nodded "You do realize that…"

"I'm going to have to give up being a musketeer." Corinne finished "Yes, I know… For now."

Treville shook his head "It's not going to be easy. Even people born into the role have a hard time with it." He rubbed his mustache "Count Sournois is sure you're going to fail."

Corinne's eyes flashed with the determination that they were all used to "No. I'm not. I'm going to prove him wrong." She smiled slightly "And then I might fire him."

Treville chuckled "If you need anything, let me know."

Corinne nodded "Thank you, Captain."

Treville motioned to the other three girls "Come, please."

"Wait!" Corinne called after him "C… Can I see him? Louis."

Treville shook his head "I'm afraid not. The doctor has already taken him to prepare him for burial."

Corinne nodded, then watched as her friends and the captain left the room. She turned to a picture of Louis that was hanging on the wall "I hope I don't let you down." A tear slid off the end of her lashes and splattered to the floor "And for the record," she added, wiping her eyes "I love you too."

**(Thank you everyone! I will try to update as soon as I can, which depends on internet access. :) Happy Readingz and Reviewz!)**


	4. Day one and about to explode

"**My my." The **seamstress, that Count Sournois had called in, said as she fitted Corinne into a new dress "You are very skinny."

Corinne sighed as she looked down at the forest green dress "I don't mind green." She mumbled "As long as I'm not wearing it."

"But green is so pretty!" the woman squealed. Madame Tessa was in her mid-sixties. She was short and plump with a large gray bun on the top of her head "Daw! You look so cute!"

Corinne swallowed a groan. This woman was a little too hyper. She suddenly gasped as Madame Tessa, pulled the strings on the back of the dress "Tight!" she gasped "Can't breathe!"

"What?" Madame Tessa shouted.

"Can't breathe!" Corinne repeated.

"Oh." But she didn't loosen the strings.

"Hello!" Corinne said as loud as she could "You just said I was really skinny! I need a little more lung room here!"

"Oh."

Corinne took a deep breath as the strings around her stomach loosened "Thank you."

"Alrighty!" Madame Tessa quickly ran three circles around the girl "I'll be right back with the finishing touches!" then she scurried away.

Corinne shook her head "Why couldn't Viveca have made my dress?"

"I did!" Viveca said as she and the other two stepped in the door. In her hand was a dress that looked identical to the one Corinne was wearing.

"Is it functional?" Corinne asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Duh!" Viveca quickly helped Corinne change dresses "Ugh." She cringed "That is so not your color!"

Corinne snorted "Tell me about it."

"Here's you sword." Renee said, handing the golden weapon to her.

"Thank you." Corinne said as she quickly slid it into its hiding place.

"But, Count Sournois said no weapons!" Aramina piped up.

"Do you really think I'm going to be caught unarmed, right after Louis' been killed?" the blond shook her head emphatically "I think not." Her fists curled up into tight balls "And when I find who killed him…"

"I'm back!" Madame Tessa's voice echoed through the hall.

"Gotta run." Renee said quickly "We'll talk later!" then she and the other two disappeared.

Madame Tessa came back into the room "Now, about shoes." She held up a pair of heels that made Corinne choke.

"Madame Tessa." She said "Do you have anything… under six inches? Like closer to three? Maybe even four?" she looked down at her dress "Or maybe even something a little more… pink?"

"Tut tut dear." Madame Tessa said "Green is very fashionable."

"On a Christmas tree."

"What?"

"Nothing."

There was a knock on the door "Madame Tessa? Are you done?" it was Count Sournois.

"Yep." Tessa went over to the door and let the Count in.

As soon as he spotted Corinne, he smirked. He could tell she wasn't enjoying this "Wonderful. Now, to the hairdresser." He grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her off of the small stand she had been standing on and out the door.

He pulled her down the hall and basically threw her into another room.

"Sit sit." A woman with a thick Italian accent said as she pushed Corinne into a chair "We must do something with that mop on the top of your head."

"Excuse me?" Corinne snapped as she attempted to dodge the hairdresser's hands.

"Shh!" the woman hissed "You look like a rag doll. I make you look like a china doll."

"Ow!" Corinne cried as the woman grabbed her hair and began to pull it out of its bun "Easy! I may be blond but I do have feeling in my head. Ouch!"

"Quiet! I cannot think with all this bellyaching!"

"Seriously."

"Hush!"

Corinne glanced up in the mirror and saw Count Sournois smiling broadly, obviously taking much glory in her pain. She smirked slightly as she ever so slowly moved a comb to the edge of the table so that it was sitting about half-in-half, then sat a small bottle of perfume marked 'Lavender' on the end that was on the desk. After carefully aiming, she smacked the end of the comb, sending the perfume flying through the air, then it smashed into Count Sournois, dumping the pungent liquid all over him. He then ran from the room, couching loudly.

"Bad girl." The Italian woman snapped, slapping the back of Corinne's head.

"Hey." Corinne groaned "Watch it."

"Zip it, Blondie!"

Corinne clamped her mouth shut as she made a mental note to banish that woman from France when she could.

The next two hours were spent with that woman pulling and twisting and yanking and twisting and more pulling at Corinne's hair to get it Perfect. Not to mention the massive amount of hairspray.

Then, the next hour was spent doing make up.

By time they were done, Corinne's head was sore and she was worn out. Was it really only 10:00 in the morning?

"There." Count Sournois said, the heavy smell of lavender still hanging around him "At least now you _look _like a queen. But can you act like one?" he pulled a large book out from behind his back and dropped it onto her head.

She swayed momentarily beneath its sudden weight, but quickly recovered.

The Count shook his head "Now, read that book." Then he disappeared.

Corinne groaned as she removed the book from her already sore head "Okay."

"Hey." Aramina said gently as she and the other two entered the room "Are you okay?"

"I have only been at this for four hours, and I feel like I'm going to scream!" Corinne slammed the book onto the floor, which resulted in a resounding thud that echoed through the halls.

"Ooh." Renee cringed "Did you dent the floor?"

Corinne shook her head "I don't think I can do this!"

"Hang on just a second, Corinne Emily D'artagnon!" Viveca exclaimed "Since when have you given up after a few minutes?" when Corinne didn't answer, she continued "I know you Corinne, you don't quit! You never have! And now, right when everyone is counting on you, is not the time to start!"

Corinne wrapped her arms around herself "I just feel so lost anymore."

Aramina walked over to her blond friend and hugged her. The other two followed suit.

"We're all here for you." Aramina said gently "We're going to help you."

Corinne sighed, relief flooding through her entire body "Thank you." She whispered.

"This is all so touching and everything," Count Sournois sneered from the doorway "But you have work to do, Corinne."

Renee groaned "If that book wasn't laying on the floor, I'd throw it at him."

Corinne chuckled quietly "So would I."

"Come on, Girl!" Count Sournois snapped "Or you'll never gain the throne!"

"We're coming too." Viveca announced.

"You can't!" the Count snapped.

Corinne crossed her arms "I deemed them my personal bodyguards. They go everywhere with me!"

The Count huffed, then stormed from the room "Come to the ballroom immediately!"

"Personal bodyguards?" Renee questioned.

Corinne shrugged "I have a feeling that he wouldn't let y'all come for any other reason."

"Hey, works for us." Aramina said. Then, arm in arm, the four girls went to the ballroom.

"Now, let's begin." Count Sournois said "You must be able to walk a straight line, with a pile of books on your head."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Corinne asked.

"It helps with posture and poise."

"So?"

"A true queen must have perfect posture!"

"Okay okay. Fine."

For the whole rest of the day, Corinne was pulled from one room to the next, forced into one position or another. Honestly, it got to the point that she _knew _the Count was trying to make her so distressed that she'd give up.

"I'm not going to quit!" she told herself over and over "I'm not going to quit!"

When the sun finally set and the Count left, Corinne's legs went out from underneath her and she fell onto a soft rug on the floor.

"I do declare." Renee said exasperated "That man can turn a mole hill into Mount Everest!"

Corinne laughed from her place on the floor "No kidding. He's trying to make me quit."

Viveca smiled slightly "Are you going to?"

Corinne turned her head to looked at a picture of Louis that was hanging on the wall "No. Not now, not ever."

"Atta girl!" Renee cheered "Now, we have to get you to bed."

Corinne closed her eyes "But my room is upstairs! I can't even stand!"

Renee shook her head "Let me guess, Count Sournois orders that you sleep in the castle too?"

"Yep."

"He is soo…. Annoying!"

Corinne sat up "He thinks if he can keep us apart, it'll break the tie."

"He can keep dreaming!" Viveca exclaimed "_Nothing _could _ever _come between us."

Corinne smiled and held up her hands "I'm glad. Now help me up."

Renee and Viveca grabbed her arms and pulled her up.

"Okay, Aramina." Corinne teased "Grab the feet."

Aramina laughed "Never!"

"I've got an idea." Renee said "Let's use the passageways. They've got elevators!"

Corinne nodded "Deal."


	5. I just call you mine

**That night, Corinne **just lay there staring at the ceiling. Her mind wandered off to Louis. All the times they'd spent together. The sound of his voice, and that sparkle he got in his brown eyes when he got excited. The things she would never see again.

She sighed as a tear slipped down her face "If only you were here with me now." She whispered into the still room. A few moments later, a sound reached her ears. A very quiet sound. It sounded like footsteps slowly coming down the hall. But the more she listened, the more she realized it wasn't just one set of footsteps. It was two. And they were heavier than a girl's.

Then, the very quiet sound of her door being opened, and the footsteps coming in.

Corinne didn't move. She just laid there listening.

A sword was pulled from its sheath very slowly.

Corinne's hand grasped the sword that was still in her skirt, and at the last second, swung it into the air.

The two blades crashed together, and the man, who was completely concealed in black, stepped back in shock.

Corinne threw back her covers and leapt to her feet, as the second man pulled out his sword and charged. The sound of swords clashing filled the halls as Corinne blocked the two mens' blows. Both of which, were expert swordsmen.

Three minutes later, a shout sounded behind the men "Hey!"

They spun around to see Renee, Viveca and Aramina standing in the doorway.

"Yeah." Aramina yawned loudly, then pulled out her fans "Back off."

Corinne smiled with relief.

"Let's get out of here!" one of the men hissed. Then they charged out, knocking the girls in the doorway over in the process.

The four girls ran after them, but the men were out the door and gone in a matter of seconds.

"What were y'all doing up there?" Corinne asked "It's like two in the morning!"

Renee laughed "I can hear the sound of our best friend in trouble from a mile away!" she pointed to Aramina "We just had to get her out of bed."

"Yeah." Viveca groaned "Now I know why you don't jump on her bed to wake her up anymore." She rubbed the back of her head "That's painful."

Corinne shook her head and returned her sword to its spot in her skirt "I'm just glad y'all were there."

"You were sleeping with your sword?" Aramina asked, one eyebrow raising.

"Who doesn't sleep with their weapon on them?" Corinne asked.

The other three girls looked at each other and shrugged "Point."

"Well," Viveca said with a yawn "It's time for bed."

Corinne nodded and linked arms with Viveca and Aramina "Deal. Let's go."

Renee laughed, then linked her arm through Viveca's "Let's go."

"Corinne, aren't you supposed to sleep in the castle?" Aramina asked "It's the Count's orders."

Corinne glanced towards the stairs then shook her head "I'm not the one that's going to get the stuffing beat out of me."

the other three laughed, then they went to their apartment.

**The next morning, **the four girls walked into the castle together and were 'greeted' by Count Sournois.

"Madame," he snapped "Why were you not in your place?"

Corinne rolled her eyes "Certain reasons, Sournois."

"You will address me as Count!" the man shouted.

Corinne smirked slightly "As long as till the coronation you call me, Princess." she bit back a smile as she heard her friends start snickering behind her.

The Count opened his mouth the closed it again. Then with a huff he spun around "Come."

"Ooh." Renee whispered in the blonds ear "That was good!"

Corinne shook her head and followed the Count down the hall "What do we work on today?"

"Nothing." the Count replied.

Corinne glanced back at her friends the returned her attention to the man before her "What?"

Sournois turned around and looked at the blond, an almost-smirk on his face "Have you forgotten already?"

"Forgotten what?"

"Today is the King's funeral."

Corinne's heart leapt into her throat. She took a step backwards and bumped into Renee, who pushed her back forwards. She _had_ forgotten. How? She wasn't sure.

"How could you forget?" the Count said, obviously mocking "And here I thought y'all were close." with that, he headed back down the hall.

Corinne gritted her teeth, then held out her right arm just as Viveca flicked her ribbons.

"He's not worth it." the blond whispered as she unwound the purple ribbons from her arm "Even if he does deserve it."

Viveca reluctantly nodded, then returned her ribbons to their place.

When they reached the room where the funeral would began, the doors opened to show it full of people. Down at the front was the casket where...

Corinne shook her head "I can't." she whispered "I can't do this."

Renee grabbed her shoulders "You have to, Corinne. You don't have a choice."

Corinne stared at the long oak box that was at the other end of the room. Her heart was lodged in her throat and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Then another one. Then another one. Then... another one.

She looked behind her to see her three best friends and the captain sending her encouraging smiles.

"We're all here for you." Treville said. Then he motioned behind him "All of us."

Corinne followed his gaze. Here eyes widening when she saw _all _the musketeers. One of them sent her a thumbs up.

Corinne nodded, took a deep breath, then began to walk.

When she reached the front, her eyes moved to the open lid of the casket... his face.

Her hand flew to her mouth. It was really him. And he really was...

She shook her head, the tears starting to once again stream down her face. Her hand slowly reached out to touch his face one last time, but the Count slapped it to make her stop.

"Self-Control!" he hissed.

Corinne pulled her hand back to her aide and straightened her shoulders. Then, Monsieur Treville started the funeral service.

"And," he finished a couple of hours later "The person he chose to take the throne, providing she passes the proper training is," the crowd seemed to hold it's breath "Corinne D'artagnon."

Everything fell deathly silent, then someone started clapping in the back, and everyone else soon joined.

Corinne's eyes widened as people began to stand to their feet, their clapping becoming louder.

Count Sournois's eyebrows lowered.

One little girl squeezed from her seat and ran down the aisle.

The count stepped forward to make her go back, but Corinne ran around him and dropped to her knees to pull the small child into a tight hug.

"We wuv you, Corinne." the child whispered.

Corinne looked up at the crowd that was staring at her and the small girl in the middle of the floor. She had spent her whole life preparing to protect them. She had spent that past four years of her life protecting them. And now... it was going to be no different.

She pulled back from the girl and smiled "Thank you." then she nudged her back towards her seat.

"She will be crowned in six months, providing she proves herself." The Count said "If she does not, then another ruler will step in."

a murmur passed through the building, then it became quiet.

"Can I say something?" Corinne whispered to Treville.

"No." Count Sournois said.

"I wasn't asking you." Corinne growled.

Treville swallowed a chuckle, then nodded "Go ahead."

Corinne turned to face the crowd. Most of the faces she knew from patrolling the town "Louis was a good King." she started "He was the best that France ever had, and probably ever will. I know I will never be able to run things as good as he did, but I will try. That's a promise."

the crowd began to clap again as Trevlle walked over to her and placed a silver Tiara on her head "This is just temporary, until you get the real thing."

"_If _she get's the real thing." Count Sournois growled.

"_If _I fail." Corinne retorted "Which is not the plan." she walked over to the casket and looked down at the still, pale form inside "I won't let you down. I promise."

They then took Louis out to where all the other Royals had been buried and put him into the ground. A large tombstone was placed at the head reading:

**Here Lies King Louis Francois Xavier **

**Charles Auguste Ferdinand Alencon Of France .**

**Son of our Beloved King Aguste and Queen Annabelle**

**He was noble, Loyal, Kind and loved all.**

**He was an inventor who created the first flying machine.**

**He was a true leader and gracious ruler...**

And it went on to list a bunch of other things he was and had done.

After several minutes, the crowd began to disappear until the only ones left standing there was Corinne and her friends.

"Do you want to be alone?" Viveca asked quietly.

Corinne looked back at her friends and smiled. "If you don't mind."

The three nodded, then walked away.

Corinne stood there for a long moment, looking at the long list of names and titles that went from the top to the bottom of things that Louis had been. What people had called him and thought of him.

She wiped a tear from her face, then dropped to her knees beside the tombstone and pulled a large knife out of her pocket. After several minutes, she had five small words engraved in the bottom right corner beneath all the other names. When she was done she returned the knife to her pocket and stood up "I love you." then with one last look at the grave she walked away, leaving behind the inscription_ 'I just call you mine' _


	6. Nicholas

**The next couple **of weeks were long and hard. Count Sournois crammed so much nonsense in with the right stuff, that it was hard to keep separated which was which.

He tried every way to make Corinne loose her temper, but she never did... while he was around.

**The Count left **the room after a three hour session of categorizing paperwork.

Corinne stood stock still, her mouth set in a firm line. She didn't blink, didn't even breath until she heard the castle doors close. Then with a scream of frustration, she ran over to a wall.

"Run!" Aramina squealed as she and the other three split.

Corinne slammed both of her fists into the wall and took a deep breath.

"Good thing that wall was wood." Renee said, examining the hole that Corinne's hands was still in.

Corinne spun around and took several deep breaths "I am so... FIRING HIM! Why alphabetize the marriage records, sort the birth records by date, and arrange the sales records by how many times they were bought by separate people?" she shook her head "Louis arranged them all alphabetically. I know. I'd seen him do it!" the room became deathly silent. No one made a sound, or even moved. Corinne stared at her friends until the corners of her mouth started twitching, then she burst out laughing "I have never been this mad before." she said as she went to sit down "He really knows how to push it!"

"I didn't know you could hold you temper for that long." Renee said "Congratulations."

"Why do you put up with it?" Aramina asked "I mean, can't you think of a better way?"

Corinne nodded "Trust me, this would be a lot easier if I could do it _my _way. But Sournois wouldn't approve." she shook her head "And unfortunately, he's in charge. And if I "

Corinne picked up a piece of paper "I'd better get busy. Why don't y'all go patrol for a few hours?"

She saw the relief on their faces that they weren't going to have to stand there and watch her sort out paper.

"We'll be back at lunch." Renee said as the three headed for the door "You sure you'll be okay?"

Corinne nodded "Yeah. Go ahead." she knew that they had been putting off what they loved most to be with her. They had tried to help, but what the Count had been saying was just as confusing to them as it was to her.

"We'll see you in a couple of hours." Aramina waved, then the three girls disappeared.

Corinne turned to her task at hand "How did you do it?" then she got busy. Two hours later, she pushed back from the desk "Done."

"It's time for lunch." Count Sournois said.

Corinne stood up and dusted off that horrid green dress. Even though it was more comfortable that Madame Tessa's "Alright. I'm finished." then she went to go find her friends.

"I am starving!" Viveca announced "Let's eat!"

"Sick of paper yet?" Renee teased.

Corinne snorted "You know, after categorizing twenty-five years of paperwork, I think I may become a tree hugger."

The girls were in the middle of their lunch when Count Sournois came in "I thought you said you had finished."

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed "I did."

"You didn't even begin!"

Corinne stared at the man "What!? I followed your instructions completely and completed the chore."

"Don't lie to me, girl!..."

"Princess." Corinne corrected.

"You absolutely did not!"

The four girls stood up from their seats and ran to the office. Corinne opened a drawer of the wood filing cabinet and began leafing through it "No." she breathed as she opened the others quickly "It's all been undone!"

Sournois scoffed "Likely story."

Corinne stared at a large, empty picture frame that was leaning against the wall right in front of her. Boy, she would love to put Count Sournois' face in it... literally!

"I expect it all to be redone!"

Corinne took a deep breath and turned around, then very calmly and evenly said "It will be done."

"Good." the count left the room "Be in the ballroom in five minutes!"

"Here." Renee said, putting a book in Corinne's hand, then jumping back.

Corinne threw the book across the room "Who else thinks he did that?"

"Oh yeah." the other three echoed.

Corinne pushed her hair out of her face and sighed "Well, I'd better get to the ballroom. Y'all can head back out."

"If you're sure." Viveca said, a bit uncertain.

Corinne hugged them "It's just dancing. The worst that could happen is Sournois gets a black eye."

"Alright." Aramina smiled "Can you read our minds, or something?"

"Nah." Corinne headed for the door "But if this is driving me crazy, and I know I have to do it. I can only imagine how nuts it's driving y'all when you don't." she looked back at them "Besides, the 'Big Boys' have been running things in town. They need a little Girl Power."

"On it." Renee nodded "See ya later."

Corinne walked down the hall and into the ballroom "Okay. What?"

"Dance. You must learn to dance for your upcoming ball."

"Ball?"

"Ball."

The blond let out a huff of air "Why do I need to throw a ball?"

"It shows the people that you don't mind mingling with commoners. All though you should." Draco shrugged "Now, Dance."

"Uh... dance?" Corinne looked around "Here? Alone? To what music?" she shook her head "I only know the ceremonial sword dance."

"Then you will learn to waltz. Get into position."

"What position?"

"You know," a voice said from the doorway "It would help if you gave her a partner."

Corinne and the Count turned to see a young man with blond hair and blue eyes standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" Sournois demanded.

"Prince Nicholas." The young man answered "I came to help."

"We don't need you."

"Actually..." Corinne spoke up quickly "I could use a little help."

The Count sent her a glare that had absolutely no effect, because Corinne knew that her glare was probably 150 times hotter than his.

Nicholas walked past the Count without hardly glancing at him "As I said, I'm Prince Nicholas."

Corinne accepted his extended hand "I'm Corinne. I'm afraid I don't know much about dancing. One of my best friends taught me the ceremonial sword dance, and I only did a 'waltz' of sorts... once."

"Well, I've danced everything." The young prince chuckled "Here. We'll go slow."

The dance started _very _slow, but gradually worked up to a normal speed.

The Count leaned against the wall and glared.

"Who is that?" Viveca whispered as she and the other two walked past the ballroom.

"I have no idea." Renee answered "But it looks like he knows what he's doing."

"He's kind of cute." Aramina added, then she gasped "Oh look! Corinne's dancing!"

When the dance ended, Nicholas clapped "Very good, My lady"

Corinne could tell he was teasing to try and lighten the mood "Thank you." she responded, dropping into a low curtsy, which almost resulted in her landing on the floor.

Nicholas laughed as he grabbed her hands and pulled her back into a standing position "Tell you what, don't do that."

"Alright!" Draco shouted "Time for poise and posture!"

"I still don't see the meaning of this." Corinne mumbled.

"Poise commands respect!" Sournois snapped "Which is a..."

"Necessity for anyone in the royal life." Nicholas finished "I've heard it."

"Why don't you stay out of it!" the count shouted.

Nicholas simply raised an eyebrow "Because, I like being involved."

Sournois stormed from the room while muttering under his breath.

"Don't listen to him." Nicholas said "Like Louis always said, it's best to ignore him."

"You... knew Louis?" Corinne asked slowly.

"Yeah. We were friends growing up."

"Oh." as a natural reaction, Corinne went to push some hair out of her face, but quickly remembered that it was all still twisted up into that tight bun on top of her head.

"I heard something about a ball." The prince said a few moments later "Why don't we get a jump start on that?" he motioned to the three girls standing in the doorway "Can y'all help?"

"We can try." Renee answered.

"Alright then, to the office."

It turned out that it went quite well. Renee arranged the music and musicians that would come.

Viveca planned the buffet, and Aramina decided on decorations, while Corinne and Nicholas wrote the invitations.

"I-yi-yi." Corinne groaned as she flexed her wrist "My hand is sore!"

Nicholas chuckled as he tossed his quill back into the ink well "What do you say to a little more dancing?"

"You call that a break?"

"Nah. I call it..." he thought a second "Doing something that Count Dracula can't get mad about."

Renee snorted "Dually noted."

"Alright." Corinne stood from her seat "Let's go."

"Have fun!" Aramina called after them.

Renee let out a huff of air "I am so glad that someone is here who knows what he's doing!"

"Tell me about it." Viveca nodded "I don't mind helping and being there for her, but it's soooo... mind boggling!"

"Does anyone else find it sad how Corinne keeps trying to push you-know-who from her mind?" Aramina asked out of the blue.

"She has to." Renee said as she gathered up some papers "She doesn't want to, but she knows she has to if she's ever going to get through this."

"**1,2,3,1,2,3...**" Nicholas counted as he and Corinne slowly circled the ballroom "It's not so hard."

Corinne chuckled wryly "This is not my thing."

"What is your thing, then?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but stopped. Her gaze was fixed on something outside the window "Duck!" she suddenly gasped.

Just as she and Nicholas hit the floor, the window shattered as an arrow came flying into the room and stuck into the wall on the other side.

"What happened?" the three girls asked in unison as they ran into the room.

Corinne jumped back to her feet and ran to the window. There was no sign of anyone anywhere.

"Someone is trying to kill you?" Nicholas asked "You're not even queen yet!"

Corinne turned to face the prince "Nicholas. That arrow wasn't aimed at me. It was aimed at you."

"What!? H... How do you know?"

Corinne pointed to the arrow "If it had been aimed at me, it would have hit the wall six more inches to the left."

"But why me?" Nicholas asked "I mean nothing to this kingdom! And who?"

"I have no idea." Corinne answered quietly "But I can promise you that whoever it was, is the same person who killed Louis."

"**Did you get **him?"

"No sir. That girl spotted us and saved him."

Count Draco Sournois slammed his hands down on the small wooden desk "Of course." he spat sarcastically "We're never going to get anywhere as long as that stupid musketeer is there!"

"Well," One of his sidekicks said "We could get rid of her the same way we got rid of the king."

"You tried that already, remember?" Sournois snapped "And she pulled a sword on you! And then those friends of hers showed up!" he shook his head aggravated "We have to get rid of that prince. We have to get rid of those three girls, and we have to get rid of Corinne."

"Why do we have to get rid of the prince?" Madame Tessa asked.

"Because, if something should happen between those two and they get married, that would only ruin my plan further!"

"Hey! Don't shout at me!" Tessa huffed "I came closer to getting rid of that girl than any of the others did! If she hadn't started shouting, she would have fallen out right there in the floor! But I knew someone would hear her!"

"Why don't you just start telling her how unfit for royalty she is?" the Italian lady said "Get her spirits down."

"Tried that." Draco shook his head "But telling that girl she can't do something is like daring to try and stop her." he let out a frustrated huff "And plus, everyone in town adores her because of her years as a musketeer!"

"Sire," One man said "The morning of the ball, you find a way to keep the musketeers and the prince so busy they won't be able to go check on their friend. Then we will nab the girl and take her away. The people will think she doesn't care. Or think she ran away."

"It worth a shot." Sournois agreed. He shook his head "At least we killed Louis from the start and don't have to worry about him suddenly disappearing... or reappearing." he nodded to his minions "Do what you must. But make sure that Corinne does _not_ show up to that ball... or anywhere ever again!"


	7. The Ball

**The ball had **been set for two months.

Nicholas had started attending Corinne's training sessions to help walk her through the stuff she didn't understand. But there were times that even he got confused with what the Count was saying.

Corinne knew that she could, and would, probably improve faster if she could work through the stuff her way. But she _had _to do ii Count Draco's way. Every time she felt like giving up, her friends would step in and say something that would give her the will to go on just a _little _while longer.

She didn't know what she'd do if they weren't there. It seemed like their strength was the only strength she had anymore.

**The morning of **the ball, Aramina, Viveca and Renee were running everywhere. Between cleaning the castle one last time, helping cook, and running to town to get last minute preparations, they didn't stop.

Corinne wanted to help, but Count Sournois forbade it. So she decided to go up to her room and get a jump start on getting ready for the ball to start.

Not a second after she pushed opened her door, a strong smelling spray flew into her face.

"What is that?" she coughed as she tried to wave the smell away from her face.

"Just something to make you very very sleepy." a person, that she couldn't see, laughed.

She spun around to run, but someone grabbed her arms while another person put a firm hand over mouth.

"Tut tut, _Your Highness,_" someone said mockingly "You are going nowhere."

Then, very slowly, Corinne's world faded out into total and complete darkness.

"**Woo!" Renee said **as she leaned against a wall "I am worn out!"

"We got finished in just the nick of time!" Viveca added "The guests are arriving!"

Aramina frowned "Where's Corinne?"

"Probably getting her hair pulled out by that woman that she promised to ban." Viveca snorted "But she should be down any minute."

Fifteen minutes later, Corinne still hadn't appeared.

"Where is she?" Renee asked.

"Girls!" Count Sournois snapped "Where is that Corinne girl?"

"We don't know." Viveca answered "She should be down... soon."

**Corinne shook her **head to clear it "Where..." she groaned "Oh, who am I kidding? I'm tied up, in a small dark room." she rolled her eyes "What else is new?" she began fighting with the ropes that held her "Oh come on!"

An echo of Paris's clock reached her ears.

"No. The ball!" she twisted and turned "If i don't get there, there's no telling what that Count will say!"

"**I knew she'd **pull this stunt!" Draco fumed as he paced back and forth _"They did it." _he thought _"Now everything will fall right into my hands!"_

"**Just a little **more." Corinne twisted until she could get to her sword "Got it! Now to get out of here!"

"**Excuse me, everyone!**" Count Sournois called to the waiting crowd "I have some bad news!"

**Corinne pushed against **the wooden door "Seriously? It's barred?" she looked around "Another exit? Anywhere?" she ran to the other side of the small room, but was suddenly halted as her foot crashed through a rotten board "That'll work."

"**It appears our **Queen-in-training has decided not to show up!" The Count said.

"Something is wrong." Renee whispered "Corinne wouldn't just run away!"

"She's not in her room." Viveca said as she rejoined the other two "And there is no sign of a struggle anywhere."

**Corinne pulled herself **out from under the shack then jumped to her feet and started running "Ouch!" she groaned, then she stopped for a moment to yank off those ridiculous shoes, then she took off the long over skirt, which left her in the mid-calf length one that Viveca had made, then she continued running towards the castle.

"**We all thought **she was strong and dependable." Count Sournois continued.

The people in the ballroom began mumbling, some shook their heads at the thought.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but Madame Corinne D'artagnon has... given up."

"Sorry. But that's something I'm not too big on."

the whole room gasped and turned to see Corinne pulling herself up through one of the windows.

"What on earth are you doing?!" Count Sournois exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I thought coming through the window would be faster." Corinne said as she jumped to the floor "Turns out, if I had waited to get to a proper entrance, you would have finished your ridiculous story, Sournois."

Viveca gasped appalled at the sight of her friend.

Corinne was covered from head to toe in dirt. Her hair was messy and dirty, and she was barefooted.

"W... Where have you been?" Sournois shouted enraged, not because she was late, but because she had showed up.

"I was a little tied up." Corinne shook her head as she walked over to her friends "Girls. I need a fifteen second makeover."

"You are not kidding!" Viveca exclaimed "We shall return soon!"

"That's Corinne!" Nicholas said, loud enough for the whole room to hear "Totally unstoppable."

Corinne glanced back at him and smiled, then followed her friends from the room.

Five minutes later, they returned. Corinne had been changed into her pink-functional-ball-gown, and her hair had been fixed into a loose bun.

"May I have this dance?" Nicholas asked as the four got to the bottom of the stairs.

Corinne nodded "You may."

Then, everyone began dancing.

Count Sournois walked over to a corner and shook his head "Those idiots! They are going to get their payment!" his eyebrows furrowed "And so will she."

"**I was beginning **to think you wouldn't make it." Nicholas said as they danced "What happened to you anyways?"

"You don't want to know." Corinne answered "But I did figure out that _someone _has too much access to the castle."

"Who?"

"I have no idea."

"Hey," Viveca said as she and the other two ran over to the couple "May we steal her for a few moments?"

Nicholas shrugged "No problem. Although, I'm not sure the Count will take kindly to Corinne not dancing."

Aramina smirked "Who said we were going to stop dancing?"

the four girls laughed as in perfect unison, they spun away from the prince, and came together in their own four-person dance.

Nicholas laughed "Is there anything they _can't _do?"

"What's up?" Corinne whispered.

"What happened?" Renee asked "By the looks of you when you arrived, I'm guessing you were kidnapped."

"Ten points." Corinne responded "I was tied up in a small shack in the woods. I had to get out by crawling _underneath _it."

"Ew." Viveca cringed "Was it muddy?"

"Dirty? Yes. Muddy? No."

"I'm surprised you came running back so fast." Aramina teased "I thought you would have loved an excuse to stay away from a ball."

Corinne rolled her eyes "Oh, trust me. I wouldn't have. If it wasn't for Sournois, I would have stayed to figure out who it was. Because I'm almost positive it's the same person who ki..." she shook her head "You know."

The other three nodded.

Corinne shook her head pushed her shoulders back, refusing to let in to the thought "We have to find them. It's not me I'm worried about. It's Nicholas." she nodded towards the prince "He's not used to this kind of danger."

"Okay, Corinne." Renee said "I know how much you _hate _personal bodyguards. But I think us three girls needs to hang around the castle and keep an eye on you and Nicholas." she shrugged "Since y'all are together all day anyways."

Corinne nodded "Yeah. I think that's a good idea." she bit her bottom lip "And... I think I would like to have my friends around more. It lets me know... nothing has happened." she looked down at her feet "I don't think I could take anymore surprises... like that."

The other three looked at each other, then smiled at their friend "Consider it done."

Corinne sighed with relief "Thank you."

The four girls hugged quickly, then Aramina giggled "Hey, Corinne. Mind if I dance with you-know-who?"

Corinne shrugged "Be my guest."

Aramina went skipping over to Nicholas, who didn't seem to mind in the least to humor her.

Corinne walked over to a window and looked out. All her memories of past balls came to mind. There had been two differences then. Louis had been alive, and she wasn't trying to take his place. She fought back the tears as she took a deep breath, forbidding herself to cry. Not now, not ever.

**(Hello everyone! I've been having the time of my life writing this story! I hope you've had the same effect reading it! And now, I'm actually working on a _prequel _to it. Will mention more on the fact closer to the end of the story! Happy readingz! Laterz! Oh yeah, Thanks for the reviews!)**


	8. Even the Strong has to Break

**The next morning, **Renee, Aramina and Viveca stayed in the castle and followed Corinne and Nicholas around.

Nicholas didn't seem to mind. In fact, it was almost like he was used to it.

Count Sournois was _not _happy with the arrangement, but could do nothing about it since they were being the 'Queen's' bodyguards.

The three were more than happy to follow them around, mainly because it was fun seeing Sournois's annoyed expression, but also because they knew thier friend wasn't having to worry about them.

The weather appeared to be in a disagreeable mood as thunder rumbled through the castle, shortly followed by a flash of lightning, then another loud clap of thunder.

That evening after dinner, when Corinne stepped into the throne room, she froze "What... is going on?"

In the room was standing a couple of bankers, some dukes and duchesses and some other people. All-in-all, there were about ten people in the room.

"I don't know." Nicholas answered "These are the people who had set up an appointment with you, and we arranged them so that they were spread out over a period of days. But for some reason, they think they've all been summoned here today."

"Sournois." Corinne whispered under her breath.

"Ah! Your Highness!" One Duke said as he spotted her "I need to talk to you about..."

"Your Highness!" A banker interrupted "I need permission to..."

"Your Highness!"

Corinne looked back and forth between the people as they all began to call her name and try to tell her what they needed They kept talking louder and louder, trying to be heard above each other and the storm till Corinne covered her ears with her hands and shouted "STOP IT! Please!" Then she spun around and ran from the room.

Sournois shook his head "No control."

Renee rolled her eyes "Everyone! Listen to me!" when she got their attention, she continued "Here's what we're going to do! Since all of y'all were summoned here early by Count Sournois, _he _will take care of your problems." she turned to the shocked Count and patted his shoulder "Have fun."

It was quiet for a moment, before everyone turned to the Count and started throwing all their questions at him.

"Now! Please!" The Count called, to no avail "One at a time!"

"Come on." Renee said "We need to find Corinne."

They searched the castle from top to bottom, but could find no sign of the girl.

"Where would she be?" Viveca asked.

"I think I know." Aramina answered, she pointed out a window.

"Outside?" Renee asked incredulously "Why would she be outside? It's storming! Just like the day..." Aramina sent her a pointed look. Renee sighed "You're probably right."

The three girls walked over to a door and looked out at the pouring rain.

"Aramina," Viveca called, as small balls of ice began to fall "I hope you're wrong!"

"I'm not!" The red head answered "Come on!"

Then the three took off through the rain and hail. When they reached the Royal Graveyard, they spotted their friend leaning against Louis' grave. Her teeth were clenched and her hands were balled up into fists so tight her knuckles were white, as she fought back every urge to cry.

Her hair was laying limply over her shoulders, since the rain had washed all the massive amounts of hairspray out.

"Hey." Aramina said gently as she and the other two sat down by their friend "Are you okay?"

Corinne shook her head as she balled her fists up even tighter.

"It's okay to cry." Aramina said, laying a hand on one of the blond's fists.

Corinne shook her head and whispered "If I start, I'll never be able to stop."

None of the girls noticed as a bright streak of lightning split the sky, followed by an earth shaking clap of thunder.

"You don't have to be strong when you're with us." Viveca said "We know what it's like to feel hopeless and weak. We're your friends."

Corinne looked up at them as Renee nodded in agreement "You've always been strong for everyone your whole life. You were there for us when we needed you the most. When we were in our weakest moments, you were there holding us up. Now it's our turn."

Slowly, one tear slipped from Corinne's eyes and rolled down her cheek. Then another one followed it.

"It's okay." Aramina said "Go ahead. We're right here."

Corinne buried her face in her hands as she began to cry. Her whole body shook as the tears fell freely down her face.

Aramina slid over to Corinne's left, and Viveca went to her right, then they both slid an arm over her shoulders. Renee stayed in front as they just sat there, letting their friend cry out all of her pain and grief.

They stayed there all night, through the pouring rain and thunder, they stayed, refusing to leave when their friend needed them most.

When the sun peaked over the horizon, the rain had disappeared, and the sun reflected off of everything, giving a gold shine to the world.

Aramina yawned as she woke up, then she sneezed "Oi. I knew I was going to catch a cold."

Corinne laughed "Well, we'll make sure to get you some soup." she was standing up, leaning against the tombstone.

"How are you?" Renee asked as she stood to her feet.

Corinne smiled, a sparkle coming to her eyes that hadn't been there for a long time "I'm... perfect." she pulled Aramina and Viveca to their feet "Thank you. I... I really needed you last night, and you didn't let me down."

"What's the point of being a friend if you're not there when they need you?" Renee asked "It was the least we could do." she laid a hand on the blond's shoulder "You've always been our strongest link. But even the strong has to break some time."

Corinne smiled, then quickly hugged her "Thank you." she whispered, then she hugged the other two "Come on. I have a kingdom to learn to run." right before they walked away, Corinne turned around and placed her hand on the tombstone and smiled "Good bye, Louis." she whispered, then she followed her friends back into the castle.

"**That girl is **completely impossible!" Sournois exclaimed as he stormed into a small shack back in the woods "When she ran from the room last night, I was sure her spirit had been smashed. But no, when she came back in this morning, she was as determined and spirited as she was _before _we killed Louis!"

His four sidekicks just watched as he paced back and forth.

"It won't be long till the day comes. And unfortunately, she just might be ready!" Sournois groaned in frustration "We have to get rid of her!"

**Corinne sighed as **a cool breeze blew across her face. She leaned against the balcony railing and smiled as she watched the fireflies sparkle below.

"What's up?" Viveca ashed as she and the other the two stepped out onto the balcony.

Corinne shrugged "Nothing. You know, I'm starting to realize why he stood out her so much."

"It is a nice view." Renee agreed.

"Oh, and look at the moon!" Aramina gasped "It's bigger than life!"

Corinne chuckled "Yeah."

"Hey, we have a surprise for you." Renee said "Turn around."

Corinne raised a curious eyebrow, then slowly turned. Her eyes widened and she gasped "Mama!" she quickly ran to her mother and hugged her.

"Oh. My little girl." Marie said as she hugged her daughter tight "I still can't believe this."

Corinne laughed slightly "Tell me about it. I never imagined..." she shook her head "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too. Your friends had written me a couple of months ago, when it first happened, but..." Marie shook her head "I stayed in Gascony 'cause I knew you were under a lot of stress, and although you would have loved to have me here, it would have caused more stress by you thinking you had to keep from letting me down."

"You know me too well."

"Of course." Marie smiled "I'm your mother."

"Where are you staying?" Corinne asked as they walked back into the castle.

"Well, your friends told me that the castle isn't the safest place to sleep right now, so I'm staying in an Inn in town."

"Good." Corinne nodded "They're right. The castle isn't very... anyways. I'm glad you're here." she linked her arm through her mother's elbow "Oh! In the morning, I can introduce you to Nicholas."

"Nicholas?"

"Mm-hm. He's a prince that has been helping me..."

"Majorly." the four musketeers finished together.

Marie raised an eyebrow "Okay."

"It's late." Aramina said "We should retire."

"I'll walk you to the Inn." Corinne volunteered "Okay?"

"Who am I to say no?" Marie laughed, then they set out.

"Girls," Viveca said "Do you suppose Nicholas..."

Renee nodded slightly "I've been thinking the same thing."

Aramina sighed "At least he's cute." she shrugged "And sweet. And willing to help."

The three girls looked at each other, then retired to their apartment.

**The following morning, **after Corinne had been returned to the green dress and tight bun, the Count sprang a surprise _written _test on Corinne.

"I'll do it." Corinne said "Only if Treville gets to grade it."

"It would be my pleasure." Treville said, stepping into the room.

The Count stuttered angrily, but couldn't think of a reason to oppose. So, he sat a stack three hundred papers in front of her "Get started."

Corinne stared at the pile, but got started. Treville graded each paper as she got done with it. Five hours later, the last paper was filled out and graded.

"Corinne," Treville said, drawing out the process as long as possible "After carefully grading each paper, and studying your answers."

Corinne bit her lip, then huffed "Oh, come on Captain! Just tell me!"

Treville chuckled "You got a perfect score."

"Yes!" Corinne cut two cartwheels, and then a back flip, then she ran over to Nicholas and hugged him "Thank you!"

Count Sournois frowned _"How did she know all the answers?" _he thought _"I put some stuff in there that we have __**never **__discussed!" _then his attention was drawn to the Prince, and he immediately realized that after he had left for the day, Nicholas had been teaching Corinne other stuff "Congratulations." he mumbled, then he left the room.

Treville snickered "Well, I have to go." he pointed to the three girls "I need to see you three out on the training grounds, alright?"

"Yes sir." they nodded, then they followed the captain out.

"I never would have been able to pass that test without you." Corinne said to the young man "I owe you so much."

Nicholas shrugged "Not really." then he glanced around "Corinne, since you're doing so well, and we're alone... There's something I _have _to ask you."

Corinne's smile slowly faded as Nicholas dropped down to one knee.

"Will you marry me?"

**(Dun dun dun. I know the start of the chapter was _way _not Corinne. But I wanted you to cry. Hehe. And for those who were wondering. No, Nicholas is not Louis in disguise. But that would have been a really good idea... Anyhoo. Enjoy!)**


	9. To Where You Are

**Corinne stared at** the Prince for a long moment. Her heart was pounding in her chest "Nicholas." she said slowly "I..." she shook her head "I can't."

He stood back to his feet and cocked his head "Why not?"

"You have become a dear friend to me." Corinne answered "And I don't know what I would have done without you." she managed a weak smile "But... I'm not sure when, but a long time ago, I gave Louis my heart. And, unfortunately, when he died, he didn't give it back."

Nicholas nodded slowly "I understand."

"It has nothing to do with you." Corinne said quickly "It's just that, it would be unfair to you to accept your proposal, when I don't have anything to give you."

The prince nodded, then sighed with relief "I'm glad you said that."

Corinne took a step back in shock "What?"

"It's like this." Nicholas said "There's this other girl that I'm in love with, but my parents don't approve of her because she'd just a 'Cafe Girl', as my father says." he shook his head "My parents told me I couldn't marry her unless I came to Paris and helped out the new queen. Then, if you rejected my proposal, which you wouldn't, I would be free to marry my girl."

Corinne couldn't help but laugh "Seriously? Why didn't you just say so?"

"I wasn't allowed." Nicholas answered "And besides, your speech was beautiful."

Corinne gasped, then laid a punch into the young man's arm.

"Ow!" Nicholas groaned "Wow! Where did you learn to punch?"

Corinne simply laughed "Forewarning. Don't pick on a girl."

"I'll remember that." Nicholas groaned "Well, I guess I'm not needed around here anymore."

Corinne smiled "Thank you. I'll never be able to tell you that enough."

"Well, I have to go." Nicholas stuck his hands in his pockets "I'll be back for the coronation."

"You mean, if I make it." she mimicked, then she laughed "I'll see you there."

"Alright." the prince nodded "See you later." then he left.

Corinne smiled, then she sat down in her chair and pulled the seal out from behind her dress "I'm trying Louis." she looked up at that large picture and shook her head "I still wish you were here."

**A few days** later, Corinne was sitting in the office, getting some of that dreaded paperwork done, when the door opened slowly and Marie stepped in "Hi."

"Hey. Mama." Corinne smiled "What's up?"

"Nothing. I just came to see my girl" Marie said as she slowly walked over to the desk and sat down "Honey, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Prince Nicholas." her mother said very slowly "You seem really close."

One of Corinne's eyebrows rose "He's just a really good friend. Actually, he's more like a brother." she subconsciously played with a piece of paper "Besides, he's got a girl."

"Oh." Marie nodded slowly "I liked him. He was sweet... and kind of cute."

Corinne shook her head "I know. But... I love Louis."

"Honey," Marie stared at her daughter "He's dead."

"To the world, yes." Corinne answered "But not to me. He is and always will be alive."

Marie couldn't help the smile that spread across her face "I understand. Trust me." she stood up, then kissed her daughter's forehead "I'll leave you to your work. I'll see you later."

Corinne watched her mother leave, then turned to the stacks of papers she had to fill out. After a few minutes, she stuck her pen into the inkwell, and when she pulled it back out, it was nearly dry.

"Ink." she looked around, then reached down to the drawers "There's got to be some extra ink here somewhere." she pulled out another drawer and rummaged through it "Seriously Louis." She mumbled "Surly you kept extra ink." She pulled out a stack of blank papers and one with some drawings on it. Corinne quickly recognized the hot air balloon drawn on it. It looked like plans to improve the landing. Corinne smiled as she picked up the paper, remembering all the times she and Louis had gone up in that balloon, and how many times they'd landed on the ground when they'd landed.

She continued to dig through the drawers till her hand bumped something hard "Bingo."

She grabbed the object and pulled it out. When it came into sight, she froze. It wasn't an ink well or anything she'd expected. It was a small, round, black box.

She stared at it for a long moment before she finally opened it. Inside was a sparkling gold band that had a small clear, heart shaped diamond that was surrounded by fifteen smaller, rose shaped, pink diamonds.

A folded piece of paper was stuck in the lid of the box. After pulling it out and unfolding it, she read it. It looked like a practice speech. There had been several lines scratched out and rewritten:

_Corinne,_

_I've had a lot of dreams in my life, but most of them were wants and not needs._

_I wanted to fly. But I didn't need to._

_But there is one dream that I need, and that is you._

_Will you marry me?_

A sob caught in Corinne's throat as she read the last line, then returned her attention to the ring. She didn't know how long he'd had it, or when he was planning on using it. But...

She slowly pulled the ring from the box, an inscription on the inside caught her attention.

_My Musketeer, My Queen, My love._

She smiled as she slipped the ring onto her finger "Now and Always, Louis. That's a promise." she stared at the ring, a thought suddenly came to mind.

She scooted her chair back, then pulled a small box out from under the desk that was full of papers. Papers that only she had seen. She hadn't even shown her friends these. She pulled a piece of blank paper out of it. She reached back into the drawer and immediately found some more ink. Then ahe picked up the pen and began writing something down.

**The three girls **had been asked to take care of an issue in town, which had ended up taking a few hours. When they were finally finished, they returned to the castle.

"Come on." Renee said as they stepped in the door "Let's go see how Corinne is doing."

The other two nodded and they went down the hall to the office. When they opened the door, they saw Corinne, her head laying on her arms that were folded on the desk, her blond curls spread out along her shoulders and over the papers that were before her.

"She's asleep." Aramina whispered "The poor thing."

Renee nodded as they walked into the room "Doing all this paperwork has to be tiring. And confusing."

Viveca picked up a piece of paper that was under Corinne's elbow "_If _she was doing paper work. Look."

The other two walked over to see what was on the paper.

"It's... a poem!" Aramina gasped "And look, the date says today. She just wrote this one!" she scanned it, then sighed "So sad! Listen to this:

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear  
Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be  
That you are my Forever love  
watching over me from up above  
And I believe that Angels breathe_

_And love will live on and never leave  
Fly me up to where you are  
__Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are__._

_I know you're there_

_A breath away's not far to where you are"_

Renee picked up another paper and read it "Nice. All for one and one for all." she smiled "She is quite poetic."

"Look at this one." Viveca whispered "She wrote this one... about a year ago"

Aramina strained to see the words "What does it say?"

"This is the end." Viveca said before she started reading

"_Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you"_

"She really loved him, you know?" Aramina said softly "I don't think any of us realized how much. Including her... until now."

"Come on." Renee motioned to the door "let's go. We'll come back later when she's awake."

The others agreed, then they quietly left the room.

**(I do not own any songs mentioned here. To Where You Are is owned by Josh Groban, and I'm Gonna Love You is owned by Disney. And of course, All For One is owned by Mattel. And, I meant to post this earlier, but here is the link to the picture of Louis' seal. ** .edu/clipart/45800/45821/45821_seal_franc_ I hope it works. Thank you so much for your reviews! Laterz!**)**


	10. A new possibility

"**You're doing good." **_**the voice echoed around her "Just like I knew you would."**_

_**Corinne looked around "I'm still scared."**_

"_**I know." Louis stepped into view "But that's okay. Just keep trying."**_

_**Corinne reached out to touch him, but she couldn't. It was like he was a mirage that she could only see "Why aren't you here?"**_

_**Louis smiled "There's just some things we can't do. Keep going, Corinne. You're almost there."**_

"_**But.. what if I let you down?"**_

"_**You won't." Louis turned to walk away "It's okay to be afraid, Corinne. Just never give up."**_

Corinne's eyes opened, and straightened up "Oi. That dream." Every time she closed her eyes, it seemed he showed up and talked to her, but she never could touch him. And the dreams were so real! But he wasn't really there.

She shook her head "You have to get busy, Corinne." she picked up some pieces of mail that were laying on the desk There were some letters from dukes, and duchesses, lords and such. Some things that needed signed. There were even some letters from some queens and princesses of other kingdoms offering her advice and wishing her luck. Then, there was one letter that caught er attention. She smiled as she recognized the name. A girl she'd met a little over a year ago, and had connected with immediately. Liana.

She tore open the letter and read:

_Dear Corinne,_

_Hi. I know you've probably gotten letters from many others._

_I can't offer you royal advice or anything._

_But what I can tell you is this: No matter what happens, keep going._

_You have great friends that will be there through anything and I know you know that._

_And one more thing. If things start getting hard, you can always get away from it._

_You can create your own 'world' where nothing bad exists._

_On the other paper is a small something I wrote for you. I hope you like it._

_Take care, Liana._

Corinne pulled out the second piece of paper, a smile spreading across her face as she read:

_**When the world outside comes whirling like a windstorm**_

_**and it seems my fondest dreams have faded all from view**_

_**This is where you'll find me, in my magic palace**_

_**Turning every storm cloud a lovely sky of blue**_

_**In my kingdom here with no one but**__** me**_

_**I can wish the world the way it should be**_

_**Suddenly there's kindness, poetry and art**_

_**In my kingdom of the heart**_

Corinne put the papers back into their envelope, then put them in the box of her writings that no one knew about.

Liana had gotten her into writing songs in the first place, back when Corinne had first met her. But Corinne hadn't passed that bit of information off to her friends. Aramina would go nuts if she knew Corinne's mind had a poetic twist to it. So would Renee.

She slid the box under the desk then looked up at the picture of Louis that was hanging on the other side of the room. It was something she found herself doing often. Just then, her attention was drawn to the frame of the picture. It was twisted gold, and at the bottom, pressed into the gold was a circle with an image of the king's seal on it.

Corinne leaned forward in her chair and stared at it, then she pulled out her medallion "I wonder." she walked over to the picture and pressed the medallion into the picture frame... nothing happened.

"I guess not." she was about to pull it back out when she decided to try to turn it like a doorknob. There was a soft click, then the picture came away from the wall a little. She grabbed the edge of the picture and pulled it. It swung open like a door to reveal a large opening. In it sat a book and a box. She picked up the box and opened it "Well... there's Louis' seal. And..." she picked up the book. Louis' name was written in gold letters across the cover "His Journal." She turned it over a few times in her hand "I shouldn't." she said to herself. But, her curiosity got the best of her, she closed the picture back, walked over to the desk, sat down and opened the book. Half of the book was just his plans to build the hot air balloon. When she read the line _"I haven't figured out how to make it fly yet." _She realized that it was before she had arrived in Paris. She continued to flip through the book till she stopped on a page and read it:

_Two extraordinary things happened today_

_I figured out how to make my machine fly! Hot air! Who knew?_

_I ran into a girl in the great hall. I don't recall ever seeing her before._

_She had white blond hair and icy blue eyes. Not to mention she was the prettiest girl I've ever seen in my life!_

_I'm assuming she was a maid, considering she had a broom in her hand.  
So maybe, just maybe I'll see her again. I hope so._

_I don't know what her name is, but I intend to find out._

Corinne shook her head "This was the first time we even bumped into each other!" she laughed slightly "The prettiest girl?"

She turned the page and continued reading:

_Well today was a success and a loss._

_I got my machine into the air, accidentally. _

_The ropes snapped and I fell out. Thankfully though, someone rescued me._

_And would you believe it? It was her! The girl from the hallway!_

_I finally got to talk to her and figure out her name._

_She's so sweet and honest. She's the only person that I've met that didn't scoff at the idea that I've always wanted to fly._

_Maybe it's because we were flying? I don't know._

_But, apparently, my balloon read my thought before I even knew them._

_She had been staring at something on the side of the basket when I asked what her name was._

_When she turned to face me, we must have hit some mild turbulence or something, because the whole balloon jolted, bringing her just a few inches in front of me._

_It was almost tempting to take advantage of the opportunity and claim it was an accident. But I still didn't even know her name!_

_Corinne. It fit her entirely. Now, I can't get that name off my mind._

_Oh yeah, the loss? _

_She told me her dream. To be a female musketeer! And of all the stupid things, I laughed._

_Well, to say the least, she got mad. REALLY _mad. So mad she stormed off.

_I regret that now. Maybe I'll be able to find her and apologize._

"He never did get around to that." Corinne chuckled "Oh well." she flipped to the last entry ever put in the book:

_I gave Corinne the copy to my seal last night._

_I know she's got a sense that something's wrong, but..._

_I wish I knew what was up. I should probably tell her, but if I'm wrong, that would just be embarrassing... even though I'm sure something's going on._

_Maybe if... when, I see her today, I'll tell her... maybe._

Corinne's eyebrows lowered "I gave Corinne the copy of my seal last night?" she looked down at the medallion "But... he was dead the next morning."

she looked at the date and time that was written on the paper "What...?"

Viveca, Aramina, and Renee stepped into the office just then.

"I know that look." Renee said, startling Corinne from her thoughts "What's up?"

Corinne looked up at her friends "Did Count Sournois not say that he found Louis dead at seven-fifteen?"

"Yes." Viveca nodded slowly "Why?"

Corinne held up the journal "Louis' last entry was put in here at eight-o-five. A whole fifty minutes _after _the count said he found him."

"Maybe he meant eight-fifteen." Aramina suggested.

Corinne stood up from the desk "Let's go see what time Sournois talked to the captain."

The four girls walked out to the musketeer training ground and spotted Treville talking to some of the men.

"Captain." Corinne said, stepping up behind him "I need to ask you a question."

"Of course." Treville dismissed the men, then turned his full attention to the girls.

"The morning Louis was discovered dead. What time did Sournois come tell you?"

Treville looked confused for a second, but thought on it "It was about seven-thirty." he answered "Because I was handing out assignments."

Corinne looked over at her friends "Come on." then the four girls ran back into the castle "So... Louis was still alive when Sournois told Treville he was dead."

"But why did Sournois think Louis was dead?" Aramina asked as they walked back into the office "He said he found him in his bed dead. Killed sometime in the night."

"But Louis managed to make it to his office the next morning." Corinne added. She picked up the journal "Louis was alive almost an hour after he was announced dead. That means..." she looked up at her friends "He may still be alive."

**(Sorry this chapter was so short. But... it happens sometimes. By the way, I meant to put this in earlier, but here is a link to a picture of what Louis' seal looks like. ** .edu/clipart/45800/45821/45821_seal_franc_ ** Thank you everyone for your reviews! Enjoy!)**


	11. Finding the Truth

**The three girls **stared at Corinne for a long moment.

"But..." Aramina shook her head "The funeral. He was in the casket."

The image of the young king laying there flashed through Corinne's mind, but she quickly shook it off "True." she sat down and shook her head "There's something missing." she said as she dropped her head into her hands "But what?"

"How about we investigate?" Renee suggested "You can look for clues and stuff around here. Maybe we'll fund who killed him."

Corinne nodded slowly _"Or find __**him**__." _

But when the three left to go do some looking around town, Sournois showed up... and he was not in a pleasant mood.

Corinne couldn't blink without making a mistake. Count Sournois raised his voice every time he spoke, and that wore Corinne's patience as thin as a piece of wet tissue paper.

"No No NO!" Sournois shouted "You are doing it wrong! Again!"

Corinne gritted her teeth "Really?"

"Yes! You are supposed to wave with your wrist!" the count shouted "Not your ELBOW!"

Corinne stared at the ceiling _"Shh. Don't say anything. Stay quiet. Calm down."_

"Don't turn away from me!" Sournois snapped "You never turn away from anyone!" he threw his hands in the air "You really are nothing but a senseless blond!"

Corinne's head snapped in his direction "Excuse me?" _"Settle down Betsy! Hold it!" _"You listen to me, Draco Sournois!" she growled "You may be training me... or claiming to be. But all you've really been doing is trying to get rid of me!" her eyes shot pure fire as she stalked over to the man.

"You don't deserve the throne any more than that _Louis _did!" the Count snapped.

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed and her already heated glare became even hotter "You know, Sournois. If I didn't know you any better, which I don't, I'd say that y_ou're _the one who killed Louis so _you _could somehow get the kingdom!"

Sournois took a step away from her and smirked "I'm not the one who sleeps with my sword." then he walked from the room, mainly to get away from those soul-piercing eyes.

Corinne stared after him "How did you know I slept with my sword, Sournois?" she mumbled to herself "Unless you've been talking to those two men who tried to kill me that night." she ran over to the nearby wall and opened the passageway entrance and ran through. She followed Sournois through the castle halls, making sure she was still behind him by looking out through peek holes that were in some pictures and walls, till he finally came to the office he had claimed as his.

"Fine." he growled "She wants to do it her way, we'll do it her way." he sat down at his desk "We'll have her little kingdom-decision tonight. I'll go get my people to start spreading around stories. And since they'll all be fresh, everyone will be a little less sure. And if they still choose her... I'll get rid of her!" he shook his head "Why couldn't she be as easy to kill as that Louis was!?"

Corinne's eyebrows furrowed as she watched him do something, then the top part of his desk popped open. Several papers were hidden underneath.

"And as soon as she's out of the way, I can make it look like she forged that will that put her in control, and make everyone believe that Louis left it all to me!" he pulled out a white envelope "Since I'm the only one who knows about this secret compartment, I can bring the Captain in here, then 'accidentally' pop it open." he laughed "Then France will belong to me!" he stood up from his desk and left the room.

Corinne shook her head "Oh, Sournois. You really are a snake." she left the passageways and ran to find Treville "Captain! Where are the girls?"

"I don't know." Treville answered "They headed out to town the last time I saw them."

"Can you please send someone to find them?" Corinne turned back towards the castle "I need them... really bad!" then she ran off.

Meanwhile out in town, Sournois's four minions were casually spreading rumors around town. Rumors that Corinne had forged the will, and that she was planning on taking all of Paris's money and running away, leaving the kingdom to crumble. And also spreading _good _things about the Count.

One hour later, all of Paris had heard the tales, and the announcement was made that it was time to decide.

"Be she's still got some time!" Treville said to Sournois.

"She insisted she's ready." the Count said "And who am I to argue?"

**Corinne was pacing **back and forth in the throne room "Come on, girls. I need you!" she walked over to the window and looked out "What!?"

people were starting to file up towards the palace.

"He pulled it really early!" Corinne gasped "And there's no telling what his minions have been spreading!" she ran her hands over her head "I have to get that desk open and get the proof that Sournois did this! Now!" she ran into the passageways and back to Draco's desk "How does this open?" she searched for a lever, a button. Anything! But there was nothing "I'm starting to really hate secret compartments!"

"**She really has **a habit of running late." Sournois said "What could be keeping her?"

"Are you sure she knows about this?" Treville asked.

Sournois nodded "Of course. She even arranged for a ball afterwords."

Treville walked away from the Count "Now I _know _she doesn't know about it."

**Corinne pulled on **the top of the desk "Please. Open!" but it didn't budge. She heard some trumpets playing, signaling the beginning of the ceremony, and sighed "Great. Here we go again. Sorry Sournois, but you are not getting away with this!" she placed her foot on one of the horizontal braces of the desk and grasped the upper part, then with a vicious yank, tore the top of the desk off "Gotcha."

"**It's time for **you to decide!" Sournois called to the crowd "Crown Corinne, or bring in a more worthy heir?"

There was a slight mumble through the crowd.

Nicholas glanced over at his parents "Where's Corinne?"

"It appears she has disappeared again." Sournois continued, although, this time he didn't know why "What is your decision, Citizens?"

"Did she run away again?" One person asked.

"I don't know." Sournois answered "But it's possible. She does have a habit of disappearing and not being available." that sent another murmur through the room.

"What about you, Sournois?" Madame Tessa's husband called "What about you for a candidate? We've been hearing a lot of good about you!"

Treville's eyebrows lurched "Wonder where _that _came from."

The people looked at each other and nodded slightly.

"If you choose Sournois, you'll be choosing the man who put us in this position in the first place!" Corinne snapped as she walked into the room "Draco Sournois is the man who killed Louis! He wanted to take France for himself!"

"Outrageous!" Sournois shouted "I think you're telling your own story!"

"All of Paris knows I wouldn't do something like that." she looked out at them "They're my friends."

The people began to look at each other guilty. What had they been thinking? She and her friends had risked their lives over and over to keep them safe.

She slowly pushed a strand of hair behind her ear "And they know that I wouldn't do that to Louis."

The towns people started to nod. It was no secret that the king and musketeer had had feelings for each other.

"That's exactly why you have the means to betray them!" Sournois shouted "They would never suspect you! And they all know _I _didn't do it!"

Corinne placed her hands on her hips "Really?" she held out the papers "I've got all the proof against you." she handed the papers to Treville "There's the fake will _you _forged. And the letters to your minions telling them the plot... and promising them money."

The crowd gasped and stepped back.

"You useless girl!" Sournois shouted "It would have all worked if it wasn't for the king being in love with you! France would have been mine!"

"Crime never pays, Sournois." Corinne said calmly "Never."

"But it will!" the Count let out an ear piercing whistle, and several men in black came storming in the door, all of them had swords.

Corinne gritted her teeth "Fine. If that's the way you want it to be." the long over skirt came off and she pulled out her sword _"Where are the girls?" _ she thought _"They must be more than a mile away."_

With a loud shout, the men charged towards her.

Several musketeers ran in and intercepted some of them. It became very obvious, very fast that the men in black were all expertly trained.

Corinne turned to face Draco Sournois "You killed Louis and tried to kill me and Nicholas!"

Sournois pulled out a sword "And it was my biggest pleasure."

After several minutes, the musketeers finally got all the men down, and Corinne was left facing Sournois. A few second later, she threw his sword into a nearby wall.

"You killed Louis." Corinne said around breaths of air "Et vous allez payer pour cela!"

"Easy." Sournois said, holding his hands up "Don't be too hasty."

Corinne glared at him "You're right." she said as she put her sword away "This is way more satisfying!" her fist flew out and stuck the Count across the face.

Sournois took an unsteady step backwards, then fell to the floor unconscious.

Corinne stared at him, then shook her head.

Treville ran over to where the man was laying and started to drag him away.

"You may want to call the doctor." Corinne said "I may have given him a concussion."

Treville glanced up at her "You sure?"

The girl nodded "Yeah. I want to make sure I did."

Treville chuckled "As you wish." then he drug the count away.

Just then, the crowd started clapping loudly, and Nicholas ran up to where Corinne was standing "You are amazing!" he laughed "How did you learn to fight?"

"Uh... Nicholas." Corinne raised an eyebrow "I'm a musketeer."

Nicholas's eyes got about the size of saucers "How did I miss that?" then he turned to the crowd "I think Corinne will make a perfect Queen, how about you?"

Corinne smiled and shook her head as everyone began to cheer again "Thank you, Nicholas."

He shrugged "That's what friends do."

she hugged him quickly, then Treville returned.

"Are you ready?" the captain asked, holding a golden crown in his hands.

Corinne looked out at the people, then nodded "I am."

"Then, let the ceremony begin!"

"**Now, by the** powers vested in me," Treville concluded "I pronounce you, Corinne D'artagnon, Queen of France."

There was a round of cheers as the crown was sat on Corinne's head.

The girl smiled "Thank you." she whispered to the captain. Then she looked around the room. There was still no sign of the girls.

The people started migrated to the ballroom, so Corinne followed. Not necessarily relishing the thought of another ball.

"Well, I called the doctor." Treville said "He said he would inform you of your damage."

Corinne laughed softly "Thank you, Captain." she looked around "I wish the girls were here, but they're still out."

"Doing?"

"I... I thought Louis might possibly still be alive." Corinne answered "Because he was when you were told he was head. But..." she shook her head slowly "But I heard Sournois say that he was dead, so..."

Treville stopped walking "Corinne. There's something I need to tell you." when the blond turned to him curiously, he continued "I never had the gumption to tell you before, but... I knew your father well, you know that."

"Yes sir."

"When your Father died, I lost a dear friend, and then you came." Treville cleared his throat "You had every bit as much, if not more, determination and spunk as your father. And over the years of watching you and... getting mad at you." they both chuckled at that one "You've become like a daughter to me."

Corinne smiled "Really?"

"Really."

"Then, I suppose I can tell you that I always thought of you as a second father." she pushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear "Thank you... for everything."

Treville nodded, then walked into the ballroom. All the emotions was making him feel uncomfortable.

Corinne looked in a nearby mirror and cringed "Um... Treville. Tell them that I'll be in there in one moment." she waited till he nodded, then she spun around and took off "I'm am so out of this dress and hair!" twenty minutes later, she returned to the ballroom, feeling way more comfortable.

"May I?" Nicholas asked as she entered the room.

Corinne nodded, and joined him on the dance floor "So... What's the news with your girl?"

"It's a go." Nicholas answered "Mother and Father weren't too happy, but... they'll live."

"I would love to know where the girls are." Corinne mumbled.

Just then, there was a loud gasp, followed by another, then several more.

Corinne looked around curiously, then watched as the crowd parted to reveal a young man about twenty-one with brown hair and brown eyes, a soft smile on his face as his eyes found hers. Behind him stood three smiling musketeers.

"Louis?" Corinne breathed as she stared at him. Was it possible?

The young king smiled as he stopped in front of her. His eyes flicked to the gold crown on her head right before they returned to her face "Hi."

Corinne's face showed the disbelief as she stared at him. Her right hand slowly raised to his face. Her eyes widened as her palm went flat against his cheek. He really was there! And he was alive!

"Louis!" she threw her arms around his neck and laughed "I can't believe it! You're alive!"

Louis laughed as he happily returned the hug "Of course I'm alive." he said as Corinne pulled back so she could see his face "I couldn't leave you yet."

Tears began to build up behind her eyes "I was so afraid I'd let you down." she whispered.

Louis shook his head "You never could. No matter what happened."

"What _did _happen?"

"Apparently, Sournois thought I was dead." Louis said "But what he didn't know was his sidekicks were hanging on to me for some reason." he huffed "Sournois had quite the collection. Some Italian lady that I never did figure out her name. A Madame Tessa and her husband, and the doctor."

Corinne's eyebrows lurched "Wait a minute. The doctor?!"

Suddenly a voice behind her shouted "I'm not finished yet!"

Corinne spun around, but was too late as she suddenly let out a sharp cry of pain and gripped her side. The golden crown fell from her head and clattered to the ground as she tumbled to the floor.

**(Glossary time! I'm sure you all noticed Corinne shout **"Et vous allez payer pour cela!" That's 'You will pay for it!" in French! **Well, I hope everyone is pleased. Louis' alive! Yay! But is Corinne? We shall see!)**


	12. Another Ball

"Corinne!" Louis and the three girls cried.

Louis dropped to his knees beside her and pulled her partially into his arms.

"I am not finished!" Sournois repeated as he held up a bow with another arrow in place "I would have succeeded if it wasn't for that girl! And now, she will pay for it!"

Louis stood to his feet and moved between Corinne and the deranged man. The three girls followed suit.

"You won't hurt her any further!" Louis growled.

"Then say good bye to yourself!" Sournois released the arrow, sending it flying straight at Louis.

Renee leapt forwards and grabbed the arrow "Sournois! You will not get away with this!" she whipped off her necklace and sent it's gem flying at lightning speed towards the man.

He simply stepped out of its way and smirked "Is that the best you can do?"

Aramina threw one of her fans, but as before, Sournois moved out of the way.

Several musketeers ran at him with their swords drawn, but he easily knocked them away.

"We can't get near him." Treville said to the girls "Look at his eyes. He's gone crazy! And we can't risk the lives of the civilians." The towns people were all pressed up against the walls, staring terrified at the Soutnois.

Corinne slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position, desperately fighting off the blackness that was trying to swallow her, while trying to ignore the overwhelming pain in her side "Aramina!"

The red head looked over at her worried.

Corinne looked at her friend, then up at the chandelier.

Aranina's nodded slowly as her mouth formed a small 'o'. Then, she pulled out her fan, and sent it flying straight up into the air

Everyone watched as the fan zoomed around the room, then sliced through the rope that was holding the chandelier in place.

"Move!" Renee shouted as she and the others dove for cover.

Sournois, who was standing in the middle ballroom tried to run. Shattered glass and a few gold pieces flew everywhere as the Chandelier crashed to the floor, pinning Sournois beneath it as it did.

"I'm not done!" he shouted as he tried without success to free himself "Paris will be mine!"

"Not in this life." Treville responded, then he motioned to several musketeers to take him away.

"Corinne." Louis said as he gently pulled the girl back into his arms "Talk to me, please!"

The only answer he got was a whimper as she started to lose consciousness, then she went completely limp in his arms.

"Let's get her upstairs." Viveca whispered.

Louis nodded then stood to his feet, easing Corinne up as he did, then he carried her from the room.

He gently laid her down on a bed in one of the spare bedrooms, then pushed loose hair off of her forehead "Don't leave me. Please."

"I know a little bit about taking care of wounds." Renee said "I'll see what I can do."

Louis nodded, then with one last look down at the blond, he left the room.

Nearly an hour later, Renee exited the room "Well, I've done all I can."

"We told everyone to leave." Treville said as he joined them "We've arrested Tessa Jackson and her husband, As well as an Italian lady who we don't know her name. And I sent some men to go find and arrest the Doctor."

Nicholas came running up to them just then "Is she okay?"

Louis looked over at the young prince curiously "We don't know yet."

"I don't care how much it costs to get her taken care of." Nicholas added "I'll pay for it."

That time, one of Louis' eyebrows rose "I'm sure we both will."

Viveca slid over to Renee and whispered "This could get lightly interesting."

Renee looked over at her "Slightly?"

Louis shook his head, trying to ignore the thought that was coming into his head about his childhood playmate "Can I see her? Please?"

Renee nodded "Of course."

Louis, Nicholas, and the three girls walked into the room slowly.

Louis walked over and sat on the chair that was facing the head of the bed.

Marie, who had come running in earlier to help Renee, was sitting in a window seat, trying to calm herself down.

"We just have to remember how strong she is." Renee said "This isn't the first time she's been injured."

Marie and Louis' heads snapped in their direction "It's not?"

Renee cringed "Oops." then she shook her head "She's a musketeer, danger is part of her life. We've all gotten our scrapes and bruises."

Louis sighed and picked up one of the blond's hands. When his fingers ran across something hard, her looked down curiously "Um..." he said slowly "Where... did she get this?" he raised the hand he was holding, indicating towards the ring that was on her finger.

"We don't know." Viveca answered "It just appeared one day. We didn't get a chance to ask about it."

Louis nodded slowly then sighed. The room fell into complete silence as everyone hoped she'd be okay.

Over the next several days, the three girls and Marie were constantly in the room, trying to keep the fever that Corinne had gotten under control, but it seemed no matter how hard they tried, it just got worse. Her injury wasn't healing, and it was starting to get infected.

No one voiced their concerns, but they all knew she was fading... and no one could seem to stop it.

"_**Just give up already." **_**One part of Corinne screamed **_**"Quit fighting!"**_

"_**No!" **_**the other part answered **_**"What about my friends? Mom. Paris... and Louis."**_

"_**You've given everything you've got. Just let it go."**_

"_**How can I let it go? I can't leave them!"**_

"_**They'll understand." **_**the first side of her said, slowly pulling her in that direction **_**"Just think of everything you've been through recently. Louis' death. Sournois. All that horrid training! And now you've been wounded. Just leave it all."**_

"_**Maybe you're right." **_**the other part of her sighed.**

"_**You know I am. You're tired and weak. It's so much easier to just let it go."**_

"_**Yeah."**_

"_**Please don't leave me." **_**a voice said**_** "Please."**_

"_**Louis?"**_

"_**I can't live without you."**_

"_**I can't go." **_**The second part of her said, jolting to a stop **_**"I'm still needed."**_

"_**But what about everything you've been through?" **_**The first part shouted.**

"_**It's been worth it. Every single mind blowing moment. It's what I live for! And besides, there's people that still need me. I'm not going to leave them now!"**_

Louis' hands were clasped together and his head pushed against them as he sat there. Seven different doctors had been called in, and all of them told them it was useless to even hope.

"I need you." he whispered.

He froze as a hand suddenly touched the side of his face "That's why I'm here."

He looked up in shock to see her smiling at him "You... You're awake."

Corinne laughed softly as she slowly sat up, then quietly said "I couldn't leave you yet." then she leaned forward and hugged him.

He returned the hug slowly, still shocked that she was alive.

She pulled back and looked at his amused "Don't worry. It's not too hard getting over people coming back from the dead.

She swung her feet over the side of the bed and groaned as a slight pain shot up her side.

"You're okay!" Aramina squealed as she and the other two ran over to their friend and hugged her.

Corinne laughed "Of course I'm okay!" then she hugged her mother.

"Oh. I'd thought I had lost you too." Marie sighed.

Corinne hugged her tighter "You'll never loose me." then she slowly started to stand up.

"Don't rush it." Renee said cautiously.

Corinne glanced over at her and smiled "I'm starting to get cabin fever. I have to move!"

Her friends laughed and shook their heads. That was Corinne for ya. Completely restless.

When she finally got to her feet, she walked over to where Nicholas was standing "Hey, Nic."

He smiled, then hugged her gently "I was worried too."

Corinne chuckled "I know." she glanced at Louis over Nicholas's shoulder.

His face was a mixture between worry, relief, and anxiety.

"_Oh Louis." _she thought as she pulled back from the prince. Then she walked over to Louis and hugged him one more time "He's engaged to another girl. And he's like a brother. Nothing more." she whispered, so only he could here.

Louis sighed with relief, then returned the hug whole-heartedly "Good."

**Several weeks later, **when Corinne could walk around without cringing because of pain shooting up her side, another ball was thrown to celebrate the return of France's king.

Louis and Corinne were dancing when Nicholas came walking up to them.

"Corinne." he said "I want you to meet someone."

Corinne smiled "Okay."

Nicholas motioned to a blond haired girl in a long hot pink dress "My fiancee, Blair Willows. Or, recently discovered, Princess Sophia."

Corinne's smile grew "Really?"

Blair nodded "Long story."

"I take it your parents don't mind anymore?" Corinne asked mischievously.

Nicholas rolled his eyes "Oh, they always liked her! Now."

Corinne laughed then turned to face Blair "Well it's nice to meet you." Corinne shook the girl's hand "Warning. Nicholas can be a bit of a handful."

Blair laughed "I know. He started break dancing in the middle of class... after he nearly ran me over."

Corinne raised an eyebrow "First meeting a run in?"

"Yep."

"Me too!" the two girls laughed as Corinne pointed to Louis "The first time I met him, he ran into me while chasing one of his experiments."

Blair smiled "Did you hit the floor?"

"No."

"Lucky."

Nicholas shook his head "May I?" he asked, taking Blair's hand.

The girl nodded "Talk to you later, Corinne." then she went out to the dance floor with Nicholas.

Corinne heard the sound of running heels and turned to see Liana hurrying towards her. With a laugh, she ran over and hugged the other girl "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Liana pulled out of the hug and shrugged "I wanted to drop in and say hi. And Congratulations that Louis' alive."

Corinne smiled and nodded "You have no idea how happy I am that I don't have to run France."

"But you did get crowned, right?" Liana asked "If you're the Queen and Louis' the king, what are y'all going to do?" She sent Corinne a pointed glance, which only caused the musketeer to laugh.

"Before _my _coronation I tweaked with the papers that I had to sign." She answered "I added a line that said If Louis should happen to somehow come back, the Throne would automatically go back to him, relieving me of my Queenly duties."

Liana nodded slowly "Okay."

"So... what about you and Jeremy?" Corinne asked "Are you two... together?"

Liana rolled her eyes "If it eases your conscience any, we're engaged now. Okay?"

"What about Ian and Alexa?"

"Same." Liana smiled brightly "We're going to have a double wedding."

Corinne laughed "Well, I'm happy for you."

Liana nodded "Well... I'm going to leave you alone... for a split second." she hugged the other blond, then took off running.

"May I have the honor?" Louis asked, stepping up to Corinne.

Corinne chuckled quietly as she glanced at Liana, then turned to Louis "Of course."

**(One more chapter folkz! Alright, the prequel I'm working on is how Liana and Corinne first met... and what they discovered. :) So, let me know what you think! Laterz!)**


	13. Hearts bound for eternity

**(Ey-yi-yi! Computer went caplewie on me! And at the best part of the whole story! Thanks for your patience. I wasn't deliberately making you wait, I promise! Well, here's the final chapter! Laterz!)**

**Corinne and Louis** walked out of the ballroom to get some fresh air, and a break from the people.

As they reached the royals' graveyard, they stopped.

"Wow." Louis chuckled "Well. Now I know what's going to be put on my tombstone when I die."

"Yeah. I tried to talk them into putting 'the shell's still here but the nut is gone' on it. But they wouldn't listen." Corinne teased "Here's what I don't understand. You were in that casket when they buried it. I saw you. But..."

Louis nodded in understanding "When you have a professional seamstress and a professional hair and makeup artist, along with a doctor that knows every detail of the human body, you can come up with a pretty convincing dummy."

"Oh." Corinne smiled "Sournois had a pretty good plan. But it turns out his helpers had a better one."

"And it all got thwarted because of you." Louis glanced over at 'his' grave, then squinted "What's that carved into the bottom?"

"Nothing." Corinne said quickly, but Louis was already inspecting it.

"I just call you mine?" Louis read "Did... you put that there?"

The blond shrugged "Maybe... yes I did."

"Just like you wrote this?" Louis reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to her.

Corinne's face blanched right before it turned red "Where... did you get this?"

"It fell out of your pocket one time after we hit the ground and I picked it up." Louis scratched the back of his head "Then... I read it."

"And you kept it?" Corinne shook her head slowly "It... wasn't finished." she looked down at the page:

_**I feel like a bird i**__**n the open sky**__**  
**__**You gave me wings and now I can fly**__**  
And**__** it feels like love**__**  
**__**When I think of you I get butterflies**__**  
**__**You make me laugh then I wanna cry**__**  
**__**Don't you know you're everything I've always dreamed of**__**  
**__**And it feels like love**__**  
**__**Love was an empty promise**__**  
**__**'Till I found you**__**  
**__**You showed me a magical place**__**  
**__**Where all my wildest dreams come true**_

"That's... sweet." she said slowly "And kind of embarrassing." she pushed her hair back over her shoulder "While we're on the writing subject, I want ask you something. In that note you put with the will, there was a line. The 'made you queen before I could do it the right way' line."

Louis looked down at his shoes "Um..."

Corinne lifted her hand that had the ring on it "Does it have anything to do with this?"

He looked at her and smiled "We'll talk about that later." he took one of her hands as they continued to walk "By the way, Nicholas told me he asked you to marry him and you refused. Actually, he told me _everything _you said."

"I-I thought you were dead." Corinne stammered "I didn't mean- know you would..." She shook her head "Boy, I thought you being dead was complicated. Now you're alive and it's worse!"

"Hey!" Louis laughed "I think I prefer to be alive. Especially now that I know I have your heart." he winked at her and smiled.

Corinne looked up at him teasingly "Okay. But the next time you die, give it back. Okay?"

The young king shook his head "No. Why would I give back something that I worked so hard to get?"

A slight smile crossed her face as she stared up at him. A breeze began to blow just then, dragging some pieces of hair across her face.

Louis pushed the hair back then leaned down and kissed her, sealing a promise that no matter what happened or who crossed their paths, their hearts were bound for eternity.

THE END

**(Trumpet fanfare! Yay! So, what did you think? Good ending? Bad ending? Well, I'm still working on the Prequel. It's harder than you'd think. :) thanks everyone for all the reviews. They really make me feel good. See you in another story! And as a special request, Tilly0006 is a new writer and has posted a couple of stories. She get's aggravated easily and would really like a review or two (maybe even over twenty like you amazing people have given me!) Thanks! Laterz!)**


End file.
